Siempre Tendremos Paris
by RaquelG
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se encuentran en París despues de tantos años, ambos buscando lo mismo sin saberlo. Encontrarse puede cambiar totalmente sus planes. -"Te odio, te desprecio, me das asco...".-
1. Introduccion, Brisa de Verano

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es absolutamente de J.K. Rowling.**

**Hola.! Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió de momento para otro, y decidí finalmente escribirla después de dudar tanto. Sin más que decir, espero que la disfruten, asi sea un poco. Besos.**

**RachelG19.**

_Capitulo I: Introducción, Brisa de Verano._

…

Perfección.

Hermione Granger ya había estado unas cuantas veces en Francia con su familia años antes, pero jamás permaneciendo tanto tiempo como el que pasaría ahora. Un mes. Un mes completo, sola recorriendo las calles de París por los días y por las noches, disfrutando la ciudad iluminada por las hermosas luces provenientes de la Torre Eiffel. Un sueño hecho realidad…. Suspiro profundamente con los ojos suavemente cerrados, sonriendo para mi misma, feliz. Se apartaría de todo…El clima triste de Londres, la monotonía del día a día, siempre las mismas personas, los mismos problemas…Ahora no. Por un mes no tendría nada de eso, solo ella y París, su ciudad preferida en el mundo entero.

Simplemente perfección.

Claro que, no todo era placer. Durante esos treinta días, aparte de disfrutar de la bella ciudad, debía cumplir con su trabajo como Aurora y ese era recolectar pistas sobre el paradero exacto de Gregory Rainblake, un temible mortífago frustrado, que parecía no haber aceptado la caída de su señor Oscuro ya hace 5 años y continuaba acechando a magos hijos de muggles y a los muggles mismos. Debía localizarlo, encontrarlo, enfrentarlo y atraparlo, pero no era mucha preocupación para ella, era considerada de las mejores y ya tenía mucha información recolectada sobre Rainblake.

Al salir del aeropuerto llamó a un taxi al que le hablo con un estupendo francés preguntándole educadamente si sabia llegar a la dirección que ella le entrego en un papel. El señor asintió y ella guardo su equipaje en el maletero. Llego al hotel "La Grand Maison" ubicado en Rue de Soleil 75000. Lo detallo mientras se acercaba poco a poco dentro del auto, no era demasiado elegante ya que no era la idea llamar la atención sino más bien pasar desapercibida, pero mucho menos lucía de mala muerte, era el lugar ideal para pasar el mes. La recibieron enormes puertas transparentes, muy bien iluminadas decoradas con detalles dorados, que le permitía ver el lobby y a sus numerosos huéspedes yendo de acá para allá junto a los trabajadores del Hotel cumpliendo con su jornada. Un muchacho más o menos de su misma edad la ayudo llevándole el equipaje hasta la habitación después de haber completado su registro.

- Merci – sonrió Hermione y luego le entrego la propina. Cerró la puerta adentrándose a su habitación, detallándola. Todo estaba decorado en dorado y blanco, perfectamente limpia y acomodada como debía ser. Cama matrimonial, mini bar, televisión pantalla plana, un confortable sofá, una cómoda, un escritorio, dos mesas de noche, el baño con bañera y el balcón, todo con estilo un poco antiguo y haciendo juego. Se recostó en la cama, boca arriba satisfecha y también cansada del viaje, aunque solo había sido una hora, estar en un aeropuerto así fuera por cinco minutos le resultaba agotador y en este caso lo pensaba completamente innecesario ya que podía fácilmente aparecerse, pero cargaba con bastante equipaje y sus superiores le aconsejaron utilizar el "método muggle", como así lo llamaban.

Todavía sonreía feliz, aunque extrañaría a su novio, Ron, y a su mejor amigo Harry no podía evitarlo, por mas que se sintiera egoísta, prefería en ese momento estar sola en París, que de vuelta a Inglaterra. Se conocía parte de la ciudad así que podía recorrerla segura, cada mañana desayunaría un croissant dulce con café, en las tardes echarse un baño de burbujas que podía durar horas y practicar un poco su francés (lo que no era realmente necesario); claro que en sus planeas tenía que incluir a Rainblake era lo que menos le preocupaba, raro ya que para ella las responsabilidades estaban primero, pero sabia que no seria nada difícil encontrarlo y esa oportunidad de pasar un mes en Francia no la desaprovecharía.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió sus maletas colocando su ropa, zapatos, accesorios, objetos y papeles del trabajo perfectamente ordenados en su lugar sin dejar nada por fuera. Al terminar, entró al baño y abrió la llave de agua caliente de la bañera, agarró esos potecitos de sales de agua y burbujas y preparó su próximo rato de relajación. Sonrió de nuevo, quitándose la ropa sudada y calurosa del viaje, entrando poco a poco en la bañera hasta quedar acostada, casi completamente escondida entre la espuma y las burbujas jugando con sus castaños bucles planificando mentalmente lo que haría en lo que le quedaba de día y en el siguiente, olvidándose un poco de la diversión y decidiendo donde buscaría primero datos del mortífago.

Sin darse cuenta, permaneció demasiado tiempo en la bañera, pensando de todo un poco que pasaba por su mente hasta que noto las yemas de sus dedos arrugados como pasa y rió saliendo de allí, envolviéndose en una gigante y suave toalla blanca, al asomarse por el ventanal vio que estaba oscureciendo y prefirió no salir, se coloco su bata de dormir y salió a asomarse al balcón. Se sorprendió, dejando soltar un suave gritito de emoción. Mejor vista no podía existir en la vida. Tenía la imponente torre Eiffel justo al frente de ella, gigante, admirada por el mundo, decorada con magnificas y brillantes luces, iluminando por completo a la ciudad, sintiendo que con solo estirar el brazo podría tocarla. Jamás de todas las veces que había estado en Francia, la había visto tan esplendida, inmortal, jamás….

Se dejo llevar por la noche, apoyada del balcón recostando su mejilla en la mano, soñando, dejando que la fuerte brisa calurosa de verano jugará con su pelo y la envolviera… Eso no lo tenía en Londres, allá casi todo el tiempo era triste y gris, en París en el verano era todo lo contrario, podía tener momentos como ese…

Claro que no podía imaginar lo que tenía el cercano futuro para ella, ni ella ni el resto del planeta lo podría siquiera pensar, pero el destino juega con todos, y aquella chica de tan solo 22 años, no sería la excepción… A Hermione Granger se le daría vuelta el mundo, quien sabe si para bien o para mal, pero nada sería lo mismo a partir de ese día…

Por ultima vez en esa noche, Hermione se dejó abrazar por la brisa de verano una vez más antes de cerrar las cortinas e irse a dormir y terminar el primero de muchos días en la magistral ciudad capital de Francia, París…

No muy lejos, un joven de porte enormemente elegante, vestido de traje negro por completo y con su dorado, casi blanco, cabello peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás descansaba en una asiento de algún lujoso restaurante, con la gris mirada perdida en un punto nulo, sosteniendo con una mano una taza de café que probablemente ya estaba frió, de haber esperado tanto tiempo para ser tomado por su sostenedor… Ese joven, Draco Malfoy, inexpresivo, tenía un único proposito desconocido por todos, que iba a ser interrumpido y eso era algo que no le iba a gustar…

…**.**

**Bonjour!**

**Es corto el primer capitulo, pero no quería abrumar ni ir tan rápido, es una pequeña introducción a la historia…**

**Espero comentarios, que mas allá que buenos y malos, serán constructivos.**

**Gracias por pasarse a leer. ****Besos.**

**Salut tout le monde!**

**RachelG19.**

"_Safety pins holding up the things that make you mine, about your hair you dont need to care, you look beautiful all of the time" _Shine On – The Kooks.

PD: Subi el capitulo de nuevo porque tenia un par de errores.


	2. No puede ser

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es absolutamente de J.K. Rowling.**

**Aquí mi segundo capitulo, pensé que me tardaría mas en escribirlo, pero me vino un cachito de inspiración jajaja y quise aprovecharla, espero que lo disfruten y gracias a las chicas que me agregaron tan rápido en favoritos y en story alert! Un besoteee.!**

**Sin más aquí voy…**

**RachelG19.**

_Capitulo II: No puede ser_

…

"_No muy lejos, un joven de porte enormemente elegante, vestido de traje negro por completo y con su dorado, casi blanco, cabello peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás descansaba en una asiento de algún lujoso restaurante, con la gris mirada perdida en un punto nulo, sosteniendo con una mano una taza de café que probablemente ya estaba frió, de haber esperado tanto tiempo para ser tomado por su sostenedor… Ese joven, Draco Malfoy, inexpresivo, tenía un único propósito desconocido por todos, que iba a ser interrumpido y eso era algo que no le iba a gustar…"_

Hermione se despertó gracias al gran calor por el verano, bostezando con soberana flojera, mirando hacia las cortinas que dejaban trasparentar un poco la luz del día. Se estiro quitándose las sabanas de encima dando patadas, directo al baño, para luego cambiarse rápidamente y usar un vestido sencillo con zapatillas, obviamente debía usar ropa muggle, sin mencionar bastante fresca por la temperatura afuera. Se llevo en su cartera una par de carpetas gruesas conteniendo información del mortífago en el que empezaría a trabajar desde ese mismo día, para encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Salió del hotel dispuesta conseguir un café que le llamara la atención y poder sentarse a disfrutar su primer desayuno ahí. Muchísimas fueron las miradas de hombres las que consiguió aunque ella no se diera cuenta (jamás lo hacía), no era nada difícil notar el cambio de niña a mujer que tuvo la chica durante esos 5 años…Definitivamente su pelo estaba mas manejable y controlado, pasando de ser una maraña a unos delicados bucles que caían graciosamente por su cuello y obviamente estaba su cuerpo, aunque no era el de una supermodelo, estaba lleno de curvas y todo en su lugar, bien proporcionado, con una piel dorada y tersa aparentemente adorada por los parisinos. Cualquiera que la viera, notaría ese cambio en la chica, que para mal no había sido. Ya era toda una mujer, y enteramente hermosa.

Se sentó en un pequeño restaurante llamado "La Belle Vie!" ya que no lo encontró abatorrado de gente y lucía hogareño, podía leer tranquilamente sin muchas distracciones mientras desayunaba un dulce croissant con un helado jugo de naranja. Se concentró en las numerosas hojas, ceñuda, tal cual como cuando pasaba horas enteras en la biblioteca de Hogwarts leyendo sobre alguna Poción o Encantamientos. Hoja tras hoja fueron pasando los minutos, hasta que decidió darle un descanso a su mirada y a su pobre cuello que ya le reclamaba.

Observó por un rato la calle, distraída disfrutando de cada detalle, como las personas actuaban, viendo hermosas escenas del día a día que le animaban el dia a cualquiera, como un florista regándole una bella rosa a una pequeña mientras se la mostraba a su madre bastante contenta o una pareja de enamorados riendo quien sabe porque, tal vez sin motivo, jugando y dándose ligeros empujones o una señora deteniéndose a acariciar un perro callejero regalándole un pedacito pan; todo ocurriendo en un mismo segundo..¡Que hermoso era París! se dijo sonriendo para si misma, extrañando por momento a sus amigos, familiares y especialmente a Ron…Sacudió la cabeza, estaba en su ciudad preferida no era el momento de pensar nada más y se paró de su asiento, recogiendo todo y dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, comenzando a caminar, apenas llevando un par de pasos… _alguien_ llamó su atención haciéndola parar, justo en el restaurante del otro lado de la calle, a pocos metros, creyó ver una cabellera, muy, muy, muy rubia, entrecerró los parpados agudizando la mirada…

Ese cabello platinado, esos ojos grises y agresivos, ese indiscutible porte altivo, notorio traje caro negro y actitud pedante imposible de ocultar…Si, ese tenía que ser definitivamente él…

Pero algo no encajaba, no lo podía descifrar, pero tenía algo… ¿Tal vez en la mirada? Si seguían siendo esos ojos grises que te helaban en un segundo, pero ¿Dónde estaba el odio, la arrogancia, la frialdad? Lucía distante, como absortó en su mente, con movimientos lentos… y sus ojos expresaban absolutamente…_nada_. Hermione se mordió el labio, aunque lo odiaba (y seguía odiando) y lo consideraba la persona mas insoportable del planeta tierra, no podía evitar que fuera raro esa actitud en el…No era característica de su personalidad…¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?...

- Mademoiselle, ça va bien? – le preguntó el mesonero del café del que acababa de salir, aparentemente llevaba demasiado parada ahí sin hacer nada y ya se tornaba extraño.

- Oui, merci- dijo apenada sonriéndole al señor, mirando de nuevo a la calle de al frente. Por un momento creyó ver al chico voltear, se sobresaltó probablemente la veían como una especie de acosadora en potencia y caminó rápidamente de regreso al hotel. No sabía porque se formó tanto alboroto después de todo solo era...

Draco Malfoy se encontraba solo en París, con una importante meta que cumplir, al menos para él. Aunque seguía siendo ridículamente hermoso, con un cuerpo lo que se podría decir _casi _perfecto y por su puesto rotundamente elegante, pero su rostro lucía amargo y su mirada vacía y poco perdida, si bien antes no era un muchacho alegre al menos tenía algo… llamémoslo _inocencia _en el, ahora nada de eso; para sus 22 años aparentaba mucho mas, indiscutiblemente no era la sombra de lo que era antes, algo le había pasado.

Sonreía agriamente sosteniendo una carta de su madre, en la que le pedía regresar…

"_Querido Draco: _

_He estado muy angustiada, no escribes, no se nada de ti, desde que me dijiste que partías a París hace dos semanas no se que pudo haber pasado contigo. Tienes mucho odio dentro de ti, hijo y tienes que olvidarlo, ya no somos lo que éramos antes, los tiempos cambian, Draco. Por favor regresa, ya que tu padre ha muerto me siento muy sola y te necesito aquí conmigo, olvídate de tontas venganzas, comienza de nuevo eres joven y tan solo mi niño… Te extraño, por favor hazme caso._

_Te Quiere,_

_Narcissa Malfoy"_

Cualquiera que leyera la carta pensaría que es una broma de mal gusto, nadie podría imaginarse un Malfoy siendo tan sentimental y mucho menos suplicando, pero eso eran tan solo miles de cosas que las personas no sabían, solo porque conocían una mascara de lo que verdaderamente eran. Aunque honestamente delante de Lucius ambos se tenían que comportar, porque no se permitían tantas demostraciones de afecto, Draco era el único hijo de ellos y por ende, su debilidad, por más que jamás fuera demostrada, al menos de parte de su padre.

Y ahora que Lucius había sido asesinado por ser considerado traidor y haberse echado para atrás luego de la caída de Voldemort, Narcissa podía ser como quisiera con su hijo sin ser reprochada por su esposo y era lo que evidentemente demostraba en esa carta…

Odio. Venganza. No había espacio para cualquier otro sentimiento o pensamiento en la cabeza de Draco, quería vengar la muerte de su padre y eso solo lo conseguiría estando en Francia, tarde o temprano, pero lo lograría y luego regresaría con su madre y comenzar de nuevo o cualquiera lo que ella le pidiera que hiciera. Arrugó la carta poco a poco y la introdujo en su bolsillo. En esas dos semanas en París no logró ningún avance, lo que lo mantenía de peor humor, no conseguir inmediatamente lo que quería agotaba demasiado rápido su paciencia…

Se hospedaba en un departamento alquilado por el, ya que la propiedad de su familia en las afueras de París no le convenían, solo conseguiría que Narcissa lo fuera a buscar y rogarle que regresara e intervenir con sus planes, por lo que prefería mantenerse relativamente escondido. Supuso que su madre le había indicado a la lechuza que tenía que encontrarlo como fuera y no regresar hasta lograrlo, porque su dirección no tenía. Estaba solo, completamente solo, las únicas veces que hablaba era para comunicarse con los empleados de algún lugar al que fuera o cuando solicitaba clandestinamente a alguien por información de la persona a la que buscaba, sin muchos frutos.

Llevaba mucho tiempo en ese restaurante meditando, cuando saliendo de su ensimismamiento vio momentáneamente a una persona mirándolo que le parecía bastante familiar… Cabello castaño, ojos miel y alegres, aire de sabelotodo, un bolso con muchos, pero muchos papeles… Creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco volteó… ¿Podría ser? Miro de nuevo y ya no estaba. Miro a ambas direcciones. Por un segundo juro haber visto a Hermione Granger a solo unos metros de él, viéndolo. Se levantó de su asiento dudando, luego pagó rápidamente y se adentró entre las personas buscándola con la mirada cuando repentinamente se detuvo.

¿Qué se suponía _exactamente_ estaba haciendo?

¿Qué le importaba a el si Granger estaba ahí en París?

¿Acaso se la encontraría y le saludaría un beso y un abrazo?

Sencillamente una estupidez…

Personas lo miraban confundido, tal vez pensaban que estaba loco, tampoco tan equivocados estaban. Camino en dirección contraria camino a su casa. Pensó que quizás se había sorprendido después de tanto tiempo venírsela a encontrar allí. Arrugó la cara. Aún seguía dándole asco Hermione Granger y para colmo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos…

Después de todo, tal vez se imagino todo y lo que había hecho era el ridículo buscando a una tipa como esa perdiendo inútilmente su tiempo cuando debía era nada mas en concentrase en encontrar y asesinar a Gregory Rainblake…

El maldito que había quitado la vida de su padre…

Y que no pararía hasta encontrarlo pase lo que pase…

…**.**

**Bonjour!**

**Segundo capitulo arriba! De nuevo corto, creo que se me hacen difíciles los capitulos largos lastimosamente :(**

**No quería hacer el primer encuentro de Draco y Hermione tan rápido así que preferí dejarlo asi, pero aclarando dudas sobre el panorama del rubio!**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado!!**

**Por cierto, "****ça va bien?" es una forma de decir, ¿Todo bien? Jajaja, por las dudas!**

**Sin mas que decir me despido, si les gustas uno que otro review no iría mal para animarme un poco jajaja.!**

**Besos.! Salut tout le monde!**

**RachelG19**

"_If the starts collide will you __stand by and watch them fall?"_ _I've Got You – McFly._


	3. Primer Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es absolutamente de J.K. Rowling.**

**Tercer capitulo arriba! Ya tengo mi primer review jajaja, PatryBigEvil! Espero no decepcionarte y que te guste la historia cada vez más.! Gracias por tu apoyo, linda. Un beso.!**

**Sin más aquí voy…**

**RachelG19.**

_Capitulo III: Primer Encuentro._

…

"_Después de todo, tal vez se imagino todo y lo que había hecho era el ridículo buscando a una tipa como esa perdiendo inútilmente su tiempo cuando debía era nada mas en concentrase en encontrar y asesinar a Gregory Rainblake…_

_El maldito que había quitado la vida de su padre…_

_Y que no pararía hasta encontrarlo pase lo que pase…"_

Al siguiente día Hermione despertó aún con la cabeza pensando en que diablos hacía Malfoy ahí y porque estaba tan raro, si bien es verdad que ya habían pasado tantos años que no lo veía (ni le interesaba verlo tampoco) esa actitud no le parecía, razonable, en él.

Sacó al chico de sus pensamientos, restándole todo tipo de importancia ya que le parecía tonto perder su tiempo imaginando las razones por la cual el estaba en Francia, ¿Qué tal si estaba de vacaciones? Simplemente tonto…Levantándose de la cama rápidamente para arreglarse, algo le decía que iba a ser un día muy largo

Después de su desayuno, se vistió con ropa cómoda ya que era hora de empezar a trabajar y algo le decía que iba a caminar bastante y no precisamente por los sitios más bonitos y seguros de París.

La información que tenía le indicaba que tenía que encontrarse con un supuesto ex-mortífago que se creía tener contacto con Rainblake y por lo que averiguo de este, no se encontraba en una buena zona de la ciudad.

Después de pedir direcciones y caminar por un buen tiempo bajo el caluroso sol de verano, tomo unos minutos de descanso comprándose un pote de agua helada, leyendo una vez más el nombre de la calle y la tienda a la que iría un par de minutos después.

- Rue de l'obscurité – se dijo para si misma, mirando al otro lado de la vía – No debe ser mas allá de un par de cuadras.

Al llegar a la calle que buscaba se encontró con un obscuro callejón que terminaba en calle ciega. Respirando profundamente y palpando su varita para sentirse segura comenzó a caminar. Veía las vidrieras de las tiendas un poco sucias y descuidadas, definitivamente ese no era el lugar ideal para salir de compras en toda la ciudad. Luego de unos minutos llegó a su destino, casi al final del pasadizo lamentando que ese fuera el negocio con el peor aspecto de todos los que había visto.

"_Antiquités" _decía el apenas legible letrero negro que colgaba fuera del almacén. Tocó la puerta esperando unos segundos y al no conseguir respuesta abrió la puerta lentamente escuchando una campanilla que sonó suavemente arriba de ella. Observó atenta los numerosos estantes mugrosos llenos de objetos raros al parecer muy, muy viejos. Todo lleno de polvo y prácticamente no iluminado, le recordó vagamente al establecimiento en el callejón Knockturn, _Borgin y Burkes_. Encontró al dependiente en un escritorio gastado revolviendo muchos papeles. Ivaylo Lars, de origen sueco nacido en Londres se conocía por haberle servido a Voldemort varios años por temor a ser asesinado, luego de caer se retiro y se apartó del mundo…; era un señor rondando los 50 años, pero parecía de mucho más: gordo, poco calvo, con barba de varios días, ropa raída, con ojos cansados y con cara poco simpática, Hermione confiaba en que podía darle algún nuevo dato sobre el paradero de Rainblake.

Carraspeó dudando en que decir, y hablo…

- ¿Señor Lars? – preguntó, aun sabiendo que era el.

- Si – fue su única respuesta. Algo le decía que no lograría mucho.

- Señor Lars – repitió- Soy Hermione Granger, aurora del Ministerio de Magia inglés y quisiera hacerle un par de preguntas rápidas sobre un mortífago que usted…- pero fue interrumpida…

- ¡No se nada de nadie!, ¡Ya no tengo que ver con ninguno de ellos! – le espetó casi gritando levantándose de su asiento y caminando torpemente a otro lugar de la tienda.- Llevo ya mas de tres años viviendo aquí, ­¡Y no se NADA!-

- Discúlpeme- contesto nerviosa- No era mi intención, el Ministerio y yo sabemos que usted ya no tiene nada que ver con ellos, pero también sabemos que conoció a Gregory Rainblake y solo quiero aclarar unas dudas sobre su paradero, esto no tiene nada que ver con usted, señor, téngalo por seguro – El viejo se relajó, pero se notaba la desconfianza en sus ojos.

- Bueno, pregunte lo que tenga que preguntar y lárguese – le respondió con brusquedad. Hermione abrió su bolso y saco sus carpetas con la información recopilada revisando cada una rápidamente.

- ¿Me permite sentarme? – El no le contestó solo le señalo con la mano la silla donde antes estaba el y metió las manos en el bolsillo aun sin acercarse a Hermione.- Bueno, cuénteme como conoció a Rainblake…- le dijo finalmente, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, observando atenta.

- ¿De que le puede servir que yo…? – Se callo cuando Hermione lo miro severo.- Bien, lo conocí probablemente mucho antes de que tu nacieras. Voldemort me reclutó y yo acepte, no porque quisiera, pero no tenía opción, usted señorita muy bien sabe que no se le puede negar a ese tipo sin morir- mostró un mueca de disgusto y siguió, tomando aire- Llegue bastante asustado a uno de los numerosos escondites que el poseía en Londres, de los cuales nunca supe a conocer donde quedaban exactamente, una precaución de Voldemort por si a alguno de nosotros se nos ocurría abrir la boca, claro que nadie era lo suficientemente estupido o valiente para decirlo. Uno de los mortífagos en recibirme fue el mismo Rainblake, horrible, en sus ojos no había más nada que su sed de matar, le divertía más que nada. Nos odiábamos, el sabía que yo no deseaba en lo absoluto estar ahí y que detestaba todo su ser. – Luego de contar por varios minutos parte de sus historia, paró unos segundos, recordando con expresión de dolor. Hermione sintió lastima al ver a ese hombre, nada mas de imaginarse tener que vivir obligado de esa manera durante tantos años.

- Señor Lars, si quiere puede pasar, yo no tengo prisa, descanse y continuamos hablando, o si prefiere puedo regresar mañana.- Le dijo la aurora suavemente.

- No, no ¿señorita...? – Granger- completo ella asintiendo.- Si, no se preocupe señorita Granger, terminemos con esto de una vez.- Hermione vio como cambiaba la actitud del ex-mortífago y se dio cuenta que no era mal hombre, solo tenía dentro de él demasiado años de amargura y sufrimiento que recordaba de golpe esa tarde. Ella le sonrío dulcemente, y lo miro paciente.

- Fui a numerosas batallas con él, torturaba a los muggles y a hijos de muggles con perversa diversión. Al caer Voldemort hace 5 años, desapareció como muchos de nosotros y oí que comenzó a perseguir y a asesinar a todos aquellos traidores que negaron su servicio o a Voldemort, o como yo que nunca lo apoyo.- El miedo se mostraba en sus ojos, luego sacudió la cabeza y continuó.- Aún no se como no me ha encontrado, he hecho lo posible por esconderme y permanecer lo más discreto posible, por eso es que estoy aquí, en este lugar- mirando con asco todo el establecimiento.-

- Comprendo, señor Lars y lamento su situación y que yo lo haga revivir todos esos recuerdos, pero estamos trabajando arduamente por conseguir a Rainblake y apresarlo por eso necesito toda la ayuda posible.- le explicó Hermione lentamente hablándole amablemente.-

- Y yo la comprendo a usted, señorita, pero tengo que advertirle, se esta involucrando en la búsqueda de unos de los mejores asesinos que Voldemort tuvo, sin mencionar escurridizo, puede esto no terminar bien, yo le digo que se aparté, que otros tomen su caso y usted busqué otro.- Replicó acercándose a la aurora, con mirada suplicante, le tomo la mano.- Le aconsejo a usted, señorita, tal vez no me escuche, pero puede estar buscando su muerte, tal vez incluso es mejor dejarlo libre…- Hermione se tensó, el ex-mortífago se veía realmente asustado, bajó la mirada sintió como el hombre apretada su sucia mano en la de ella, tratándola de hacerla recapacitar y el habló de nuevo, soltándole y dándole la espalda.

- Con respecto al paradero de Gregory Rainblake, siento decirle que no se absolutamente nada y si supiera algo se lo diría, sinceramente. Entienda que yo me aleje de todo y todos y me vine a Francia a vivir. Lo último que supe de él hace tres años fue lo que le dije anteriormente, que busca a todos los que considera traidores y los asesina, y se que algún día me tocara a mí. Perdóneme por serle inútil y hacerla perder su tiempo, pero no tengo nada importante que decirle.- Y por fin terminó, Hermione se levantó de su silla, mirándolo fijamente.

- Gracias por su advertencia, pero me temo que no puedo alejarme del caso, ya que yo misma lo escogí y no se preocupe estudie y fui entrenada para esto, es mi trabajo y tengo toda las precauciones que debo tomar. Por usted, no se preocupe, haré lo posible por atraparlo cuanto antes, lo que si debo advertirle es que lo que sabemos de el es que esta aquí en París.- El hombre abrió los ojos, sorprendido.- Así que ustedes también tome sus precauciones y no salga al menos que no sea necesario. Si necesita ayuda o se entera de algo no dude en buscarme, estoy en el hotel "La Grand Maison" a unas 15 cuadras de aquí en la calle Rue de Soleil. Pregunte por mí y yo llegare a usted. Siento haberlo molestado el día de hoy, de no haber sido necesario no lo hubiese hecho.- Se disculpo Hermione, sonriéndole nuevamente, entregándole en un pequeño papel en la dirección donde ella se encontraba. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en la cartera, cuando escucho la campanilla y miró hacia la puerta, jamás pudiendo imaginar quien se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Malfoy?- pregunto con expresión atónita.

- Señor Malfoy, que sorpresa.-

- Granger- replicó sin aparentar sorpresa y luego miró al hombre saludando con un movimiento de cabeza. El señor Lars los miró a ambos confundido.

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó

- Si, ambos fuimos al colegio Hogwarts, ¿usted lo conoce?- interrogó de nuevo, aún atónita.

- Claro, es el hijo del señor Lucius Malfoy, ya sabe- Hermione cayo en cuenta, obviamente lo conocía, Lucius fue un mortífago al igual que Ivaylo Lars. A todo esto o Draco actuaba muy bien o de verdad estaba aburrido, porque les daba la espalda ambos tocando todos los objetos del lugar con cara curiosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione, luego diciéndose a si misma lo tonta que era, como si el le fuera a responder.

- De compras, Granger, ¿Me acompañas? – contesto irónico. Si, seguía siendo el mismo imbécil. Hermione se calló. – Señor Lars, tengo que hablar con usted y preguntarle algo. Estoy buscando a alguien- le dijo ignorando la presencia de la chica. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

- No más entrevistas para mi hoy, lo siento, por favor retírense. Adiós, señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy.- Retirándose y desapareciendo tras una puerta que al parecer daba a su casa y conectaba con la tienda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? – preguntó notoriamente molestó por la negativa de Ivaylo. Hermione bufó.

- De compras, Malfoy, ¿Me acompañas?- le espetó burlándose.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré que hago o que no hago aquí?

- Porque no me imagino porque la impecable sabelotodo de Granger, esta en un callejón tan peligroso de París a solas con un ex-mortífago.- replicó con sorna, caminando alrededor de la tienda.

- Digo exactamente lo mismo de ti. Y estoy buscando a alguien y el podía ayudarme- Draco la miró por fin, tratando no parecer muy interesado y dejo de caminar.

- Granger, ya me dijiste que haces aquí, eres demasiado inocente y, ¿a quien buscas?- aún la miraba, inexpresivo

- No es tu problema, Malfoy, busco a un asesino y es todo lo que te diré- Antes de que Draco pudiera contestarle, Lars apareció de nuevo por la puerta que se había ido gritando.

- Dije, ¡LARGO!- Ambos salieron de la tienda, más rápido Hermione que Draco. Se miraban con desprecio y con curiosidad. Que hacían los dos en ese lugar, los dos buscaban a alguien, y recurrieron a la misma persona. Se quedaron parados fuera de la tienda, solos en el callejón oscuro mirándose sin hablar.

- Granger, si no es molestia, ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?- se burló con su típico tonto altivo, pero aún sin expresar nada en sus helados ojos.

- Eres un arrogante, Malfoy.- le replicó mirando hacia la salida del callejón.

- Gracias, y tu una sangre sucia.- Hermione lo miro de nuevo con profundo odio, mientras el sonreía tal cual como en los años de colegio, cuando la insultaba.

- No has cambiado nada. Eres despreciable.- No sabía que replicarle, estaba demasiado furiosa, no tenían ni diez minutos de haberse visto después de tanto tiempo y ya lo odiaba tanto como antes.

- Si, Granger, no vayas a llorar- se burló de nuevo, aún observándola arrogante, se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la tienda.

- Ivaylo Lars dijo que no hablaría más hoy, Malfoy.- le dijo Hermione cuando el se volteó, recordándole con rabia

- Granger, deberías aprender que un Malfoy, _nunca _acepta un no por respuesta.- le contestó sin mirarla, entrando al establecimiento, cerrando la puerta tras si. Ella quedo sola en el callejón y estaba oscureciendo, camino furiosa rápidamente hacia el hotel, maldiciendo al chico, sin mencionar que no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez a quien estaba buscando Draco, y porque recurría a la misma persona que ella. Lo averiguaría. Así tuviera que regresar a ese lugar a preguntarle al pobre hombre que hacia el rubio allí. Dejo caer de su cartera un par de hojas sueltas que quedaron a unos metros fuera de la tienda, no se dio cuenta por que estaba demasiado concentrada en su rabia y dentro de sus pensamientos que le decían que algo pasaba o pasaría y no era nada bueno…

Una media hora, Draco salió de la tienda frustrado, al igual que Hermione no había conseguido ninguna ayuda referente al paradero de Gregory Rainblake. Ivaylo Lars, al despedir a Malfoy, quedó pensativo…El chico busca al asesino para vengarse de la muerte de su padre, y la chica para apresarlo, iban en una misma dirección y sin saberlo…

El rubio camino hacia la salida del callejón viendo unas hojas en el suelo que estaban demasiado blancas como para llevar mucho tiempo allí, las levantó y leyó unas anotaciones con una escritura pulcra y con muchas florituras. Decía lugares, nombres y mencionaba varias veces a Rainblake. Vio el sello del ministerio en ambos pergaminos y cayo en cuenta. Eran de Hermione Granger. Ella estaba bajó la misma búsqueda que él.

Sonrío.

Buscaría a Granger, la engañaría, utilizaría su información y encontraría a Rainblake antes que ella y así matarlo…

Al día siguiente comenzaría con su plan. La suerte le estaba sonriendo a Draco Malfoy…

…**.**

**Bonjour!**

**Listo el primer encuentro de los chicos, sinceramente no estoy muy convencida, no me gusta mucho su primer encuentro, pero esto fue lo que salio y tampoco quiero que suceda nada muy rápido, discúlpenme si las aburro. Y este capitulo saliendo un poquitito más largo.**

**No tengo que decir más nada excepto que, ¡Manden Muchos Reviews! Hacen feliz e inspiran a los escritores**

**Besos.! Salut tout le monde!**

**RachelG19**

"_I__f it's a broken part, replace it. If it's a broken arm, then brace it. If it's a broker heart then __face it__" _Details in the Fabric – Jason Mraz.


	4. Visita Inesperada

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es absolutamente de J.K. Rowling.**

**Cuarto Capitulo arriba.! **

**Gracias PatryBigEvil! Tu review me hizo reir demasiado, jajajaja imaginas perfecto! Un beso hermoosa!**

**Sprite Moony, no sabes lo feliz que me puso leer tu review, gracias por todo me animas mucho! De acuerdo a la ausencia de review no se jaja, igual escribo la historia porque me siento bien haciéndolo y creo que eso es mas importante. Te envidio muchísimo, jajajaja, mi sueño es conocer Inglaterra, Francia y Alemania! Asegúrate de que cuando vayas disfrutes como nunca en tu vida! Tratare de hacer los caps mas largos, no tienes idea como me cuesta, pero de verdad intentare. De verdad muchas gracias o merci beaucoup jajajaja! Beso, linda!**

**Sin más aquí voy…**

**RachelG19.**

_Capitulo IV: Visita inesperada _

…

_Sonrío_

_Buscaría a Granger, la engañaría, utilizaría su información y encontraría a Rainblake antes que ella y así matarlo…_

_Al día siguiente comenzaría con su plan. La suerte le estaba sonriendo a Draco Malfoy…_

…

Un constante sonido en la ventana despertó a la chica esa mañana, el picoteo insistente contra el vidrio de una pequeña lechuza la levantó yendo directo al mirador. Ya conocía muy bien al ave, era la mascota de Ron, la pequeña cargaba una carta y lucía cansada. Hermione le abrió la ventana dejándola pasar dándole un poco de agua y acariciándola suavemente recibiendo cariñosos mordiscos en el dedo como respuesta. Vio la torpe escritura su novio y abrió la carta.

"_Hermione,_

_¿Cómo esta todo allá, Herms? _(suspiró, odiaba ser llamada así) _llevas tres días en París y ni siquiera se si llegaste bien o como te va con el trabajo. Te extrañamos mucho, sobretodo yo, estamos pensando en ir a visitarte en un par de semanas, ¿no te molestaría? Se cuan emocionada estabas por este viaje, pero no podré pasar tanto tiempo sin verte. Harry, Ginny y mis padres te mandan saludos. Todo esta perfecto por acá no hay muchas novedades, tampoco han pasado tantos días. Te escribiré cualquier cosa, espero hagas lo mismo. No dejes que ningún francés baboso te moleste. Besos._

_Te Amo,_

_Ron._

_PD: Cuida un poco a Pig, el viaje es demasiado largo para una lechuza tan pequeña."_

Hermione sonrío, si es verdad no le emocionaba el hecho de ser interrumpida en sus vacaciones, tampoco se creía capaz de pasar tantas semanas sin verlo. Dejo la carta a un lado pensando en responderla luego.

- Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, Pig. Descansa- le dijo dulcemente a la lechuza que ululaba alegremente sin parar agitando sus alas.

Entró al baño, abriendo la ducha, no tan animada como los últimos dos días. Draco Malfoy era el culpable de esto, no lo había tenido cerca por más de 15 minutos y había logrado sacarla de sus casillas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan…? No encontraba una palabra suficientemente odiosa para el. _"- Granger, deberías aprender que un Malfoy, nunca acepta un no por respuesta_." ¡Por Favor! ¿Que se creía? Un Malfoy es un apellido, ¡nada más que eso! Salió del baño tirando la puerta tras de sí, cambiándose de ropa. Pig dormitaba en una esquina de la habitación, abriendo los ojos por un momento a causa del susto por el ruido y cerrándolos suavemente de nuevo debido al cansancio, ignorando cualquier cosa a su alrededor, como a la chica soltando un bufido rabioso. Hermione se sentó en el pequeño escritorio de madera brillante abriendo las carpetas agitadamente, tenía que concentrarse en el lugar al que iría hoy. Reviso dos veces sin encontrar las hojas donde estaban los principales nombres y lugares de búsqueda. Frunció el ceño. Juraba haber guardado esos papeles en su carpeta luego de interrogar a Ivaylo Lars, estaba segura de eso, eran el par de hojas más importantes que tenía. Chequeo en su cartera, en la ropa, en el piso, debajo de la cama, el baño y nada. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

_Toc-Toc. _Sonó dos veces en la puerta, interrumpiéndola y sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿Quién es?- gritó

- Mademoiselle Granger, esta alguien abajo preguntando por usted. Un señor.

- ¿Quién? – repitió

- No dijo su nombre Mademoiselle, solo dice que la busca a usted, ¿lo dejo subir o baja usted?.- ¿Quién podía ser?, El único que se le ocurría era Ivaylo o Ron en una visita sorpresa, en tal caso, Harry.

- Que suba, por favor- Se acercó al espejo y se arregló, lo que pudo, el cabello, arreglando un poco la habitación, tratando de no despertar a Pig, de nuevo.

_Toc-Toc. _Otra vez. Hermione abrió completamente la puerta, curiosa. Casi grito, y su mandíbula se entreabrió ligeramente de la impresión.

- ¿Qué diablos haces _TU _aquí?- exclamó señalándolo con desprecio y asombro.

- Granger, que modales.- le respondió un rubio, sonriendo de lado, insolente. Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta de la habitación de hotel de Hermione Granger, ¿Quién lo creería?- ¿Puedo pasar?- Sin esperar respuesta dio un paso adelante

- NO- se atravesó empujándolo.- No _quiero _que pases, Malfoy.- y coloco la mano en el marco, tapándole la entrada

- Protocolo y Etiqueta, Granger, altamente recomendado para aprender modales.- contesto burlón.- Bueno si así prefieres podemos hablar aquí en la puerta y cada huésped que pase vera lo bien que nos llevamos.- Se recostó en el marco cruzándose de brazos, con mirada altanera. Seguramente cualquier mujer que lo viese ahora moriría de lo hermoso que lucía, mientras que Hermione solo quería patearlo tan fuerte que lo regresase a Londres de golpe.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, por lo tanto no tienes que pasar, por lo tanto te vas, por lo tanto nadie vera que bien nos llevamos- Se cruzó de brazos también.

- _Por lo tanto_, yo creo que si tenemos que hablar, porque…- cayó unos segundos sacando unas hojas dobladas de sus bolsillos.- Por primera vez en la vida, Granger, tenemos un interés común, lamentablemente- Hermione ignoró sus comentarios tomando los papeles que el le entregaba.

- ¿De donde sacaste esto, Malfoy?- Bramó airada, ya que lo tanto estaba buscando resulta que lo tenía el ex-hurón.- ¿Qué hacías revisando mis cosas?.-

- Granger, tengo muchas virtudes y pocos defectos y entre ellos no esta robar. Tú, sabelotodo, dejaste caer esas hojas en el callejón ayer y yo por maravillosa casualidad los recogí y mira, ¡hasta te los traje! – replico irónico.

- Entonces, _gracias_, por traérmelos. Adiós. – Intento cerrar la puerta, pero la rápida mano de Draco no la dejo.- ¿Qué?!- le dijo exasperada.

- Creo que no me escuchaste bien, Granger-

- No tendría porque escucharte la verdad, no pierdo mi tiempo así…- le interrumpió la chica, ganando una mirada desdeñosa del rubio.

- Ignorándote, continúo. Te decía que, lamentablemente, tenemos un interés común ahora. Y ese es, Gregory Rainblake. – calló, viendo a Hermione pasmarse.

- ¡A que maravilla! – Exclamo sarcástica, sin saber muy bien que decir.- ¿Ahora eres auror empedernido y yo no sabía? O mejor, ¿Buscas a los viejos amiguitos de tu difunto padre?- Golpe bajo y pésima elección de palabras. A Hermione se le borró la sonrisa burlona cuando la mirada de Draco se tornó de altiva a de puro y helado odio. Malfoy la empujó dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente, agarrando a la chica por la mandíbula pegándola contra la pared haciendo mucho ruido, importándole muy poco el daño que le hacía, apretando los dientes la ira, casi haciéndolos rechinar.

- Ahora…Granger…si quieres seguir viviendo, te _aseguraras _de no volver a repetir… **nada… **como eso, porque créeme cuando te digo que no dudaría en matarte, de repetirse.- Draco hablaba lentamente arrastrando las palabras inyectándole todo el odio y furia posible, sin aflojar la presión en la cara de Hermione. Ella no respondió, aguantaba el dolor y sus ojos expresaban miedo e impresión. Por unos segundos no se escucho nada más que el agitar de las de Pig que ahora volaba alterada por la habitación. Malfoy la fue soltando poco a poco, alejándose de ella dándole la espalda y batiendo el brazo derecho con enojo, al parecer tratando de controlarse. Definitivamente había tocado un punto débil, con el cual no debía meterse, tratando de hacer comentarios hirientes como los hace el, le salió el tiro por la culata.

- Perd…- intento disculparse, pero no pudo. Se sobaba la mandíbula delicadamente, aún sintiendo dolor.

- Cállate – le espetó él, sin voltearse y sin gritar, pero en un tono que le dio a entender que era mejor no volver a hablar. Jamás lo había visto así.- Gregory Rainblake. Ambos tenemos que interés en conseguirlo cuanto antes. Mis razones, no te las diré porque no son tu maldito problema y las tuyas, me dan igual, mientras que lo consigamos no me interesa pasar tiempo con una asquerosa como tú, pero más rápido mejor.- cada palabra eran como un golpe en el oído, pesadas y con resentimiento. Hermione decidió permanecer callada aún con la mano en la cara, mirándole fijamente a su espalda.- Yo tengo información y obviamente tú también, además que te conviene. Asumo que no dirás que no, ¿verdad?- el volteo finalmente hecho fiera, viéndola a los ojos con la mirada congelada y ella a el en una mezcla de odio y miedo, asintiendo, cruzando los brazos para luego acercarse a Pig y calmarla. – ¡Calla a ese animal!

- Esta bien, Malfoy, ya acepte ahora vete, empezaremos después- le dijo ella acariciando a la lechuza.

- No me des ordenes, sangre sucia, yo te las doy a ti, como debe ser.- Hermione bufó.- Pero me iré por ahora antes de que haga algo de lo que probablemente no me arrepienta en un futuro. Abrió y cerró la puerta en un segundo, dando otro portazo. Draco consiguió lo que quería, con la ayuda de ella conseguirá a Rainblake y lo mataría, sino es que la mataba a ella primero, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Salió del hotel aminorando el paso tratando de calmarse.

- ¿En que me metí? – le dijo la chica a Pig. No podía creer que trabajaría con Malfoy y contra su voluntad. Llevo su mano a la cara una vez más recordando amarga como la había empujado y hecho daño de esa manera, si no podían estar en un mismo lugar más de cinco minutos sin querer matarse, le parecía imposible que fueran a la búsqueda de un asesino, juntos. Absurdo. Completamente absurdo. Que manera tan ideal de pasar su tiempo en París, no lo que tenía precisamente planeado, le dio con el puño a la mesa, indignada – ¡Eso si, conmigo no va a hacer lo que se le venga en gana, así eso signifique estar a punto de asesinarnos a cada momento! – La lechuza ululó indignada en manera de respuesta - ¿Tu también lo odias, verdad pequeña? Es normal, es un maldito…- se calló, ahora resulta que mantenía conversaciones con lechuzas. Agarró su cartera y salio de la habitación despidiéndose del ave.

Luego de caminar varias calles llego a _Rue Pierre Lescot _en pleno corazón de París, donde se encontró con el famoso café _Au Pére Tranquille _que tanto amaba y que había visitado tantas veces_, _un hermoso restaurante con terraza inaugurado hacía más de 25 años ubicado en una esquina en la planta baja de un edificio beige de 6 pisos. Estaba abarrotado, pero en ese momento prefería estar distraída a metida en un lugar callado vagando en sus pensamientos que no eran nada positivos. Luego de media hora de hacer nada, pidió una torta de chocolate y un café, a punto de terminar escucho esta voz que tanto odiaba, detrás de si… _-No otra vez…-_

- Granger, por favor, come algo más saludable, morirás gorda y más fea de lo que eres.- se burló Draco sentándose frente a ella

- No dije podías sentarte- fue su respuesta, dejando la cucharilla a un lado del plato después de comer su último pedazo.

- No me importa- sonrío pudiendo hacer derretir media población femenina del mundo, pero una vez mas, no a ella, solo le parecía despreciable.

- París tiene miles de restaurantes y tú vienes a este.- le contestó exasperada.

- Tú también viniste a este, Granger.- _Touché. _– Además, es de mis lugares favoritos en la ciudad, he venido desde que pise Francia por primera vez, desde pequeño.

- Quien lo diría, te fascina estar en un lugar atestado de muggles.- se burló tomando un sorbo de café sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Si, Granger. Deja de actuar como si me conocieras, no soy un libro, sabelotodo.

- No es tan complicado.- Se acomodó alzando las manos para llevar un conteo de lo diría.- Eres arrogante, insoportable, ridículo, fastidioso, odioso, pedante, malvado, cruel, creído, antipático, obtuso, falso, serpiente, mentiroso…Bueno, se me acabaron los dedos ya.

- Cierto, pero se te olvido lo demás.-

- No hay demás, Malfoy eres tan vacío como te describí.- pestañeo y levanto un dedo- ¡Aja! ¡Vacío!, te dije que conocerte no era nada difícil, eres tan básico…- sonrió- ¡Otra más! ¡Básico!

- Granger, cállate, aturdes.- alzo las manos al igual que ella para hacer _su _propio conteo.- Como decía, se te olvido decir lo hermoso, atlético, sexy, elegante, educado, inteligente, perfecto y ridículamente millonario que soy…- Hermione rodó los ojos.- Ahora déjame describirte, es mi turno.

- Inténtalo- dijo aburrida apoyando su cara en su mano, poniendo el codo en la mesa. Ahora Draco rodó los ojos. El alzó las manos una vez más, juguetón.

- Fea, desarreglada, simplona, triste, aburrida, sabelotodo, insoportable, futura gorda, maleducada y último, pero la más importante de todas, una asquerosa sangre sucia.- Hermione no dijo nada, solo se levantó de la mesa ignorándolo, dejando dinero al lado de la taza, agarrando la cartera con torpeza. Respiro profundo y lo miro.

- Prefiero ser todo lo que soy, Malfoy, a siquiera parecerme a ti, a alguien que vive su vida de acuerdo a un apellido y tiene de humano lo que tenia Voldemort.- Malfoy borró la sonrisa burlona, frunciendo el ceño levantándose también.

- Cuidado con las comparaciones que haces, Granger.- le advirtió acercándose a ella. Hermione salio de la terraza del café, mientras varias personas los miraban extrañados por la rara y tensa actitud de ambos.

- Si tu no tienes _cuidado_ con lo que dices, yo tampoco lo tendré.- Lo miró desafiante y continuó.- Nos veremos mañana, Malfoy, tuve suficiente de ti por hoy y el resto de mi vida.- Se fue sin voltearse, dando pasos largos hasta su hotel, camino contrario al que el chico agarró.

- Asquerosa sangre sucia- dijo en voz tan baja que solo podía escucharse el, y dio media vuelta hasta su departamento, ambos sin ninguna ganas de que llegará el día siguiente. Caminó lentamente, absortó en sus pensamientos, desapareciendo a lo lejos entre los parisinos.

**Bonjour!**

**Listo capitulo cuatro! Intente hacerlo más largo, de verdad quise, pero esto fue lo que me salio. **

**Por cierto, **_**Rue Pierre Lescot,**_**si existe, y si esta el restaurante **_**Au Pere Tranquille**_**, es muy famoso y todo lo que escribi del café es verdad. Mi profesora de francés hablo de el en clases y lo busque en Internet jajaja!**

**Sin mas nada que decir por hoy, solo les pido…**

**¡Manden muchos reviews! Que por 15 segundos más de su tiempo nadie muere.! Jajajaja Y hacen feliz a los escritores =)**

**Besos.! Salut tout le monde!**

**RachelG19**

"_You took my hand and showed me how, you promised me_ _you'd__ be around." _Who Knew – Pink.


	5. Primer día de trabajo

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es absolutamente de J.K. Rowling**

**Quinto Capitulo arriba.!!**

**PatryBigEvil y Sprite Moony, chicas gracias por seguirme, de verdad, aprecio mucho leer sus reviews y me alegran. Prefiero las conversaciones entre Draco y Hermione que sean así, antes que románticas empedernidas, me explico si habrá romance, pero no quiero perder la esencia de los personajes porque le quitaría la magia, además que me fascina imaginármelos discutiendo y siendo tan antipáticos el uno con el otro jajaja, es lo de ellos, así son. No las molesto más con tonterías y aquí el próximo cap! Espero que les guste!**

**Gracias una vez más.!**

**Un besote**

**Sin más aquí voy…**

**RachelG19.**

_Capitulo V: Primer día de trabajo._

…

_- Si tu no tienes cuidado con lo que dices, yo tampoco lo tendré.- Lo miró desafiante y continuó.- Nos veremos mañana, Malfoy, tuve suficiente de ti por hoy y el resto de mi vida.- Se fue sin voltearse, dando pasos largos hasta su hotel, camino contrario al que el chico agarró. _

_- Asquerosa sangre sucia- dijo en voz tan baja que solo podía escucharse el, y dio media vuelta hasta su departamento, ambos sin ninguna ganas de que llegará el día siguiente. Caminó lentamente, absortó en sus pensamientos, desapareciendo a lo lejos entre los parisinos. _

…

- Bien, Malfoy, ya llegue.- Hermione se acercó al rubio en la calle al frente de su hotel, luego de su amargo día anterior, imaginando que este seria igual o peor de inaguantable. Sin mencionar que el día estaba caluroso, pleno verano parisino.

En la noche había recibido una lechuza bastante elegante (no bien aceptada por Pig, que aún seguía en la habitación) diciéndole que se encontraran a las diez en punto esa mañana.

- Si, Granger desde este lado de la calle se notaba tu desastroso cabello acercándose.- La chica se llevó una mano veloz instintivamente al pelo frunciendo el ceño, lo tenía bien arreglado, hacía años que no era una mopa incontrolable, decidió ignorarlo.

- Malfoy, para no perder el tiempo creo que deberíamos ir a…- fue interrumpida

- Para un momento sabelotodo, primero quiero desayunar.- dijo inocente comenzando a caminar dejando a Hermione detrás.

- Son las diez y cuarto, Malfoy, ¿no pudiste desayunar más temprano?- se acercó a el dando grandes zancadas, mirándolo empezando a molestarse

- Si, ya desayune, pero quiero comer algo ligero antes de empezar.- Se encogió de hombros y dio la vuelta a la esquina, junto con ella.

- Después dices que yo voy a terminar gorda.- Draco no contestó y siguieron caminando en silencio, él actuando si ella no estuviera ahí y ella con cara de fastidio sintiendo que perdía el tiempo. Llegaron a la calle _Rue de Saint-Andrés _al restaurante "Place des Petits-P_è_res" al que Hermione catalogo de _extremadamente elegante _con solo ver la fachada. Se sentaron aun en silencio sin verse las caras, tornándose ya incomodo para ella.

- ¿Por qué buscas a Rainblake, Malfoy?- preguntó curiosa obteniendo una mirada burlona del rubio.

- Creo haberte dicho que mis razones, no son tú problema, Granger- contestó sin más quitándole la mirada de encima, llamando a un mesonero.

- Si ya sé, pero creo que tengo derecho a saberlo, yo estoy en una misión del Ministerio de Magia buscando a Rainblake y acepté no muy inteligentemente a trabajar contigo sin saber si tus intenciones son buenas o malas…- finalizó y negó con la cabeza al hombre que le preguntó si deseaba ordenar algo, recostándose de la silla aún sin quitar los ojos del chico frente a ella.

- A ver sabelotodo, porque al parecer el aire europeo te puso idiota y no entiendes lo que te quiero decir.- respiró profundamente con gesto obstinado.- No-es-tu-problema.- le espetó atropelladamente tomando una servilleta, agarrando un _tartine _y empezando a comer.

- Lo sabré tarde o temprano de todos modos- le contestó sin inmutarse.- Buen provecho.- Una vez más el chico la ignoró olímpicamente y ella murmuró como "_después critica mis modales_", al parecer el no al escuchó. Estuvo esperando por el unos veinte minutos ya que, por lo visto, el no tenía prisa en lo absoluto, no cruzaron ni siquiera un insulto en ese tiempo y se sentía realmente incomodó estar tanto tiempo con una persona (especialmente con Malfoy) en silencio. Luego de que el chico pagó se levantaron de la mesa y el habló finalmente.

- Bueno, Granger, ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó sin mirarla y con tono aburrido. Ella abrió su cartera, leyó en silencio por unos segundos y señalo una línea en la hoja que sostenía.

- Creo que hoy podríamos comenzar con su prima Bruna Galo, ella…- fue interrumpida de nuevo y empezaba a cansarse.

- Ya hable con ella, no sabe nada- Hermione lo miró contrariada y elimino de la lista a mujer.

­- Bueno, a unas cuantas calles de acá, otro ex-mortífago, Roger Dehoneur…

- Tampoco, Granger, no sabe nada.-

- ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no te mentía?- inquirió levantando una ceja agitando suavemente la hoja.

- Granger, soy yo, tengo mis métodos e influencias y mas rápido te mentiría a ti, ¿no crees?- Ella lo miró enojada, pero solo porque el tenía la razón.

- Bueno…, sí.- Lo tachó de la lista- ¿Con quien más has hablado?

- Waters, Weich, Lowe y Ecker.- Tacho los cuatro nombres y se quedó absorta mirando al papel, les quedaban solo 5 personas.

- Si, pero Lowe, Waters y Ecker están en Inglaterra.

- Igual los tienes en la lista Granger, tu me preguntaste con quienes hable y yo te respondí.- respondió acido. Hermione detestaba cuando el tenía la razón y no ella y ya estaba pasando seguido.

- En fin, ¿Algún dato importante?

- Si lo tuviera, Granger, no estaría aquí contigo. Hacerme tu amigo no esta en mi lista de cosas por hacer.- pararon en una esquina esperando que terminaran de pasar los autos y cruzaron la calle.- Lo único que se es que anda rondando París.

- Estamos igual, Malfoy.- Contestó seca, leyendo de nuevo el papel.- Mira, en ese edificio- señalo hacia el frente a una construcción de fachada vieja, tres pisos y un poco descuidada.- Ahí vive Joshua Hortom, vayamos. Cruzaron la calle de nuevo, entrando al edificio. Preguntaron al portero por el hombre (y este puso cara extraña) y les indico el segundo piso, apartamento 4, subieron por las escaleras y ambos tomaron sus varitas dentro de sus bolsillos por precaución, Hermione toco la puerta tres veces.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta un hombre que en su cara parecía haber vivido demasiadas experiencias y no precisamente buenas. Demacrado, viejo, flaco, pero no escuálido y alto. Vestía con túnica negra un poco raída y su departamento estaba ordenado, no demasiado, pero habitable. Muchos libros de magia se encontraban regados en el piso, la mesa, el mueble tantos antiguos como nuevos. Ambos entendieron porque la expresión del portero, definitivamente Hortom no se molestaba por actuar muggle y su cara inspiraba suficiente desconfianza a cualquiera que lo viera.

Miró a Hermione con recelo y a Draco dio signos de reconocerlo (de esperarse) así que los dejó pasar sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó con poca delicadeza, obviamente no era una visita social. Ella abrió la boca, pero el rubio la detuvo con una señal de la mano; se cruzó de brazos indignada.

- Hortom si quieres que nos vayamos rápido, más te vale que respondas con la verdad.- El porte de Draco cambió, lucía mas imponente que de costumbre, miraba fijamente a los ojos al viejo ex-mortífago sin parpadear perturbándolo y su expresión estaba totalmente inexpresiva y aire peligroso.- Si nos mientes, no durare en tomar medidas un poquito desesperadas.- Sacó la varita y sus pálidos dedos jugaban con ella elegantemente.

- ¿Qué quiere saber, señor Malfoy?- se notó el temblor en su voz y Draco sonrió de lado, cínico. Hermione se sentía ausente, miraba al hombre casi temblar y al chico irreconocible, era muy diferente mirar al colegial pedante diciéndole sangre sucia a viéndolo amenazar y actuar de manera tan fría y severa. En ese momento no sabía si sentir respeto, miedo o repulsión. Olvidándose de la razón por la cual estaban ahí, observaba todos sus movimientos distinguidos y seguros…Luego sacudió la cabeza. Que tonta estaba siendo. Desvió sus ojos otra vez a Joshua Hortom.

- Quiero que me digas, _todo_ lo que sabes de Gregory Rainblake, sabemos que esta en París y que entre ustedes ha existido o existe el contacto. Habla.- Dio un paso más hacia el hombre y este echo hacia atrás, pero algo había cambiado, una pequeña sonrisa apareció levemente en su boca.

- ¡Ah!... Con que buscas a Rainblake…Me preguntó porque.- En un segundo todo se tensó, Draco se puso en posición ofensiva con la varita.- Se me olvidaba que Gregory asesinó al traidor de…-

Un destello de luz brillante invadió por completo la habitación inesperadamente cegando a Hermione.

- ¡_CRUCIATUS_!- el hombre comenzó a gritar y a agitarse en el piso del insoportable dolor mientras Draco se acercaba a el hasta quedar a su lado sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita y mirarlo con el mas profundo odio y desprecio que la castaña jamás había visto en su rostro.

- ¡Malfoy, basta!- el no la escuchó solo lo seguía apuntando y viéndolo retorcerse más y más.- ¡Te dije que pararas, Malfoy, ya!- Hermione se acercó a el empujando y cortando el hechizo, el hombre dejo de gritar y ahora gemía de dolor y cansancio sin levantarse del piso

- ¡No te metas en esto, Granger!.- le escupió levantando la varita otra vez.

- ¡Me meto en esto, Malfoy! ¡Soy aurora y eso es una maldición imperdonable!- trataba de no gritar, pero ya estaba a punto de explotar- ¡Contrólate o al que me llevaré a Londres será a ti!

- ¡No me amenaces, Granger! ¡Y de verdad quiero verte intentándolo!- pero al parecer las palabras de Hermione tuvieron efecto, porque bajo la varita, respiro profundo mirándola con aversión una vez más para dirigirse al hombre que aún yacía en el piso, débil.- ¡TÚ! Ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque otro comentario como ese y te mato, así _esta _me lleve a Azkaban y me pudra ahí. Valdrá la pena, créeme.- Lo apuntó de nuevo y la chica rodó los ojos, rabiosa.

- Perd… Perdón, Señor Ma…Malfoy- trataba de recuperar el aliento y ponía todas sus fuerzas en eso sin siquiera intentar levantarse.- Lo último que supe hace un par de semanas… fue que el vino pidiéndome dinero, le di unos cuantos galeones. No se donde se queda ni si esta acompañado.- tomo una bocanada de aire y siguió- Solo se que quiere venganza y esta buscando al traidor de Lars.-Sonrió y Draco se tensó de nuevo.- Hasta no matarlos a todos no parará.- Calló. Hermione notó que aunque fuera un supuesto ex-mortífago al parecer no se encontraba arrepentido de nada del pasado y arrugó la nariz con desprecio.

- ¿Estas seguro que más nada?- preguntó Draco. El hombre negó sincero y el rubio levanto la varita.- _Desmaius_.- pronunció y Joshua Hortom cayó inconsciente, ella lo miró reprobándolo y la mirada del rubio le dio a entender que era mejor callarse y no regañar. Salieron del edificio en silencio y se sentaron un pequeño café en la esquina de esa misma calle. Ordenaron dos cafés y parecían absortos pensando en lo sucedido.

Hermione recordaba lo que había dicho el ex-mortífago para que Draco se pusiera así; el había dicho algo de haber olvidado el asesinato de un traidor y que sonreía, ahí el rubio explotó. Lo miró a la cara y lucía sumido en su mente, ya no estaba el odio en sus fríos ojos grises sino, ¿tristeza?, ¿cansancio? O tal vez nada. ¿Qué podía ponerlo de ese humor a punto de querer asesinar? ¿Por qué buscaba a Rainblake? Se suponía que los Malfoy durante la guerra se habían arrepentido a seguir siendo seguidores de Voldemort…

Entonces recordó.

Rainblake asesinando traidores de Voldemort.

Malfoy arrepintiéndose en plena guerra.

Lucius Malfoy asesinado.

Draco buscando a Rainblake.

Hermione siendo atacada por el en el hotel cuando mencionó el interés de Draco en Gregory.

Y lo recién ocurrido en el departamento de Joshua Hortom.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Le dijo que sabría cuales eran sus motivos y ahora los sabía. Golpeó la mesa triunfante, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos, provocando sus comentarios ofensivos que ella ni escucho.

- Gregory Rainblake asesino a tu padre, por eso lo buscas, para vengarte.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Hermione se sentía satisfecha y lo miraba expectante. El no respondió, el la miraba inexpresivo. – ¡Es eso! ¡Te dije que lo sabría tarde o temprano!.- Sonrió, feliz repiqueteando los dedos en la mesa.

- Felicidades, Granger, me imagino que no cabes en ti de felicidad- dijo receloso y Hermione calló, estaba celebrando saber que Draco deseaba vengar la muerte del asesinato de su padre y el ni siquiera la estaba intentando matar o insultarla por lo menos. Y se sintió idiota, miserablemente idiota. Luego apenada, muy apenada y se sonrojó queriendo meter la cabeza en la taza de café y desaperecer, quedándose quieta sin saber que decir. Por Merlín, no era normal estar con _él _en una situación así. En ese momento ambos deberían estar diciéndose barbaridades y haciéndose enojar al punto de salir corriendo y gritar antes de volverse locos.

- Lo siento…- fue lo único que atinó a decirle.

Tampoco mejoró nada, la cara de Draco empeoró, viéndose crispado de la ira.

- ¿Lo sientes, Granger? – Espetó amenazante.- La sabelotodo una vez más dedujo las cosas y ahora lo siente. Pues no, Granger. No quiero que sientas lastima, nadie debe sentir lastima de un Malfoy y menos un asquerosa escoria sangre sucia como tú, puedes ahorrártela. Te odio, te desprecio, me das asco. Estoy contigo en esto porque no descansare hasta encontrarlo, destrozarlo y matarlo por lo que hizo y ni tú ni el Ministerio de Magia completo me va a detener, así que ahórrate lo que tengas que decirme. Así que, Granger, cállate, no quiero escucharte, no me importa lo que tengas que decir, ni siquiera contarme la última obra que hizo San Potter con su mejor amigo el pobretón Weasley. Si te vas a dirigir a mí, que sea exclusivamente sobre Rainblake, sino yo no existo para ti, ni tú para mí como siempre ha sido. Sino te quedó claro estaré encantado de repetírtelo todo de nuevo, palabra por palabra hasta que tu cerebrito de ratón de biblioteca lo entienda.

Calló mirandola fijamente inyectando todo el odio posible en sus ojos helados. Ella impactada y dolida no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir y se controlaba en todo lo posible para que lagrimas de impotencia no se escaparan delante de él. Sin mencionar que diez segundos antes le estaba pidiendo disculpas.

Se levantó insegura, mirándolo tragando saliva fuertemente. Abrió los labios suavemente dudando…

- Te odio, Malfoy.- Dijo simplemente, él la miró burlón llevándose una mano al peco haciéndose el dolido.

- Ay, Granger, me has lastimado. Río amargo y se concentró en su café mientras Hermione seguía de pie frente a el atrayendo miradas curiosas.- Deja el drama y siéntate o vete, lo que te plazca, no me importa. Pero no te quedes como retrasada parada allí sin hacer nada.

Ella suspiró y tomo la copa de agua al lado de su taza, y la derramó lentamente encima del cabello platinado de Draco.

- ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA, GRANGER? – gritó, ahora si con todas las personas del café con sus miradas clavadas en ellos, unos impresionados y otros riendo ante la rara imagen. El la miró furioso no sabiendo como reaccionar delante de tanta gente, empapado, secándose la cara con una servilleta y esta vez realmente indignado.

- Te Odio.- repitió, únicamente diciendo eso, dándose media vuelta tratando de no correr mientras unas cuantas lagrimas de rabia se le escapaban y queriendo desaparecer de allí lo mas rápido posible y llegar a su habitación de hotel. Detrás de ella quedaba el rubio, pataleando y maldiciendo al aire, yéndose del lugar como si lo llevara el diablo, en dirección contraria a la castaña.

Una vez más, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, al igual que el día anterior se _despedían_ insultándose y odiándose cada quien agarrando su respectivo camino a casa.

**Bonjour!**

**Listo capitulo cinco! No mucho que decir, este fue un poco aburrido, pero es de transición ya que no me puedo enfocar solo en ellos y perder el hilo de la historia.**

**Por cierto, lo que come Draco al principio, tartine, es pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada, desayuno tipico con café o chocolate caliente allá. Lo demás mencionado son lugares semi-existentes, es decir, son nombres reales pero los combine para inventar el lugar.**

**Sin más nada que decir por hoy, finalizo con…**

**Reviews!, Reviews!, Reviews!, Reviews!, Reviews!, Reviews!, Reviews!, Reviews!, Reviews!, **

**Hacen felices a los escritores y a sus historias, y son solo unos segundos =) **

**Y gracias a las lectoras por dedicar un poquito de su tiempo en mi fic.**

**Besos.! Salut tout le monde!**

**RachelG19**


	6. No quiero tu amistad

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es absolutamente de J.K. Rowling.**

**Sexto Capitulo arriba.! **

**Andrux, tienes razón no tienes idea de lo que me cuesta hacer capitulos largos, no entiendo porque. Pero aún así me alegra el hecho de que te guste la historia. Muchos besos!!**

**Lily, ca va bien? ya hablamos por msn, linda. Merci beaucoup! Bisous!**

**Huntress, cambiaste el nick verdad? me hiciste reir mucho jajajaja, esas desvariaciones de tu mente son comprensibles, eso pasa, estamos hablando de Draco! Jajajaj disfruta el cap. Besos!**

**Sprite, lastima q no me acompañaste en este capitulo jejeje.! Besoos!**

**Sin más aquí voy…**

**RachelG19.**

_Capitulo VI: No quiero tu amistad_

…

_- Te Odio.- repitió, únicamente diciendo eso, dándose media vuelta tratando de no correr mientras unas cuantas lagrimas de rabia se le escapaban y queriendo desaparecer de allí lo mas rápido posible y llegar a su habitación de hotel. Detrás de ella quedaba el rubio, pataleando y maldiciendo al aire, yéndose del lugar como si lo llevara el diablo, en dirección contraria a la castaña._

_Una vez más, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, al igual que el día anterior se despedían insultándose y odiándose cada quien agarrando su respectivo camino a casa. _

…

¡Excelente semana! ¡Magnífica! ¡Espectacular!. Notoria ironía. Lo que Hermione había imaginado como el mejor mes de su vida se había convertido básicamente, bueno… en lo peor. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy y todo lo pertinente a él. El día anterior el rubio se había encargado divinamente de destruirla e insultarla sin parar, aguantándose las ganas de llorar lo humillo delante de una cantidad razonable de parisinos, pero aún así todavía apretaba la varita dentro de su bolsillo con ganas de matarlo. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser así? No era creíble, si antes Voldemort era la persona más cruel en el mundo, seguramente Draco le rozaba los talones. Nadie tenía esa mirada tan fría, tan llena de odio, tan vacía, tan gris…

- ¡¿Porqué no se lanza del ultimo piso de la Torre Eiffel y hace a todos mas felices?!- gritó Hermione dentro de su habitación recibiendo una agitación agresiva de alas por parte de Pig como respuesta. La lechuza aún no se iba, y la chica imaginó que no lo haría hasta que ella le escribiera una carta a Ron así que se resignó a hacerla. Tomo rabiosa una pluma y un pergamino y se sentó a escribir agitando su cabello.

_Ron,_

_Gracias por escribir, todo ha estado más que perfecto, estoy muy feliz y avanzando en la búsqueda de Rainblake. Por supuesto que no me molestaría Ron, los extraño mucho también, estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de ustedes. Antes de venir me envías una carta avisándome por favor, dale besos y abrazos a todos de mi parte. Y no te preocupes que no dejaré que ningún "francés baboso" me moleste, se me cuidar._

_Te Amo,_

_Hermione G._

_PD: Pig ha estado quedándose en mi habitación, esta más que feliz._

Selló la carta, la enrolló y la amarró a la pequeña patita de la lechuza que le daba mordiscos cariñosos en la mano. Lo poco que le había escrito había sido mentira, mentira y de nuevo, mentira; pero era mejor que decirle "!Oh si! Draco Malfoy ha estado haciéndome la vida imposible y esta trabajando conmigo" no, definitivamente no era una opción. Extrañaba en ese momento más que nunca a su novio, aunque no era lo ideal que el se apareciera en Francia en ese momento, pero al menos tenía un par de semanas para preocuparse por lo que haría cuando el llegará.

_Toc. Toc. _

Tocaron la puerta y desganada gritó _¡Pase! _sin moverse de su silla.

- Granger…- _Ay no _se dijo a si misma.- ¿A que hora pensabas encontrarnos? Son más de las diez.

- ¿Tengo que asumir que cada vez que me tarde vas a venir a buscarme a mi hotel o estamos en una ocasión especial?- se levantó de la silla llevando a la lechuza posada en su antebrazo y abrió un ventanal viéndola desaparecer en el cielo a lo lejos.

- ¿Escribiéndole a tu noviecito Weasley?, ¿o será Potter? Si es Potter le puedes escribir que venga a salvarte, después de todo es un héroe, ¿no?- rió agrió y Hermione suspiró tratando de no hacerle caso.

- Ron, y no es tu problema, Malfoy, además se me cuidar, nada que un vaso de agua y mucha gente observando pueda resolver.- Draco se puso rojo de rabia y borro la sonrisa de su rostro apretando los puños.

- Eso no se repetirá, Granger. Si no quieres que tu noviecito el pobretón se quede sin su salvación monetaria que por lo visto… _¡PAFF!. _El chico rodó la cara hacia un lado luego de recibir un gran bofetón departe de la enojada chica, con la mejilla roja y los dedos marcados en ella miró a Hermione a punto de reventar de enojo mirándola con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

- ¡MALFOY! ¡_NO _pienso aguantarme tus insultos y tus burlas! Si vas a matarme, vamos, hazlo, ¡pero no te pienso aguantar _NI UN SEGUNDO MÁS!_ – Draco cambio su expresión a sorpresa aún sin hablar. Hermione lo miraba desafiante y en posición defensiva.- Eres la persona mas irritante e insoportable que he conocido en mi vida, pero no te voy a soportar mas, compórtate o vete a buscar a Rainblake tu solito y mátalo si quieres. Y si das un paso en falso ya sabré cual es el próximo asesino que buscaré. _¡Y SI, MALFOY! _Es una amenaza...- El pecho le subía y le bajaba rápidamente por la respiración agitada, jamás le había hablado así a nadie, pero el chico se lo merecía, era el único (después de Ron) en agotarle la paciencia de esa manera.

Draco no habló, aunque quería agarrarla por el cuello y estrangularla o decirle el peor insulto que se pasará por la cabeza, prefirió quedarse callado. No le convenía perder su ayuda y además estaba impresionado de la reacción y actitud de la chica, era raro que alguien se le atreviera a desafiarlo o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera, usualmente todos le tenían miedo y acataban sus órdenes y aguantaban todo tipo de maltratos. Pero no, ella no.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose en medio de la habitación sin saber que decir, ella apretando los puños y los dientes y el anonadado y molestó. Situación bastante peculiar, ya que Hermione se esperaba una avalancha de ofensas, groserías e incluso una patada después de todo lo que le había dicho. Aún no podía creer que el chico estuviera ahí frente a ella sin decir una palabra, no era nada típico en el.

- Iré al baño un segundo y después nos iremos.- Habló ella finalmente caminando pasándole por un lado al rubio y entrando al baño dando un portazo no muy fuerte. Draco esperó en el pasillo cruzado de brazos recostado contra la pared.- ¿Siempre te vistes de negro?- Le preguntó ella cerrando la puerta de la habitación observándolo.

- ¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?-

- Si-

- Es mi color favorito y me queda perfectamente bien.- No era mentira, el negro le lucía haciéndole resaltar lo blanco de su piel, sus ojos grises y el cabello ridículamente amarillo. Vestía un sweater negro sencillo cuello en v mangas largas dobladas hasta los codos y un pantalón elegante del mismo color, así como los zapatos.

- Se nota- respondió ella sin más. Aunque el ambiente estaba más que incomodo ambos preferían estar en esa situación; al menos estaban calmados.

- ¿A dónde vamos hoy?- preguntó Draco cuando se acercaban al lobby.

- No lo sé, no he desayunado, sentémonos en un lugar cerca y revisemos.- el asintió fastidiado y salieron del hotel. Caminaban lento y sin mirarse, como si estuvieran solos, permanecían en silencio hasta que alguien los abordó por detrás.

- ¡Señor Malfoy!, ¡Señorita Granger!- una voz angustiada les gritó a sus espaldas y voltearon sorprendidos.

- ¡Señor Lars!- exclamó Hermione acercándose a el rápidamente. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Vamos a un lugar menos concurrido- ambos lo siguieron hasta un bar no muy lindo de aspecto, pero ni se inmutaron. Entraron y se sentaron en una esquina, apartados de la gente..

- Hable- le dijo Draco un poco agresivo llevándose un golpe suave en el brazo y una mirada reprobatoria de parte de la chica.

- Es de Gregory, ¡Lo vi!- ambos se agitaron, el chico mas que Hermione.-

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Draco impaciente pegándole a la mesa.

- Calmate, Malfoy, dejalo que hable. – miró al asustado ex-mortifago y le asintió incitándolo a seguir hablando-

- Ayer en la noche yo iba de compras, no muy lejos de acá, a un par de calles de su hotel, señorita- bajó la voz y acercaron las cabezas. Estaba solo, lo reconocí porque llevaba una túnica vieja gris y llamaba la atención de los muggles. Lucía nervioso y miraba a ambos lados, no se si esperaba a alguien, porque no le quise dar tiempo a que me viera así aunque no se si lo hizo asi que me fui, y si, estoy seguro de que era el, es imposible no reconocerlo. Se que me esta buscando.- finalizó casi temblando mirando a los jóvenes suplicante.- Creo y no aseguró nada, solo me lo imagine, que salía de un edificio muy viejo en la calle donde lo vi, _Rue de Provence_, reconocerán el lugar es el único edificio que resalta por su fealdad allí.

- No se preocupe señor Lars, lo encontraremos y no podrá acercarse a usted. Cálmese que iremos ahí cuanto antes a chequear.- lo tranquilizó tomándole la mano, Draco rodó los ojos, inquieto repiqueteando los dedos contra la mesa, planeando a toda maquina. - ¿Esta seguro que no lo vio a usted?

- De verdad no lo sé, el miro hacia mi dirección y si me vio no dio señales de hacerlo. Yo me retiro ya jóvenes, me voy a mi casa. Por favor cuídense muy bien, esta loco y es muy peligroso. Tengan cuidado.- se paró de su asiento, les dedicó una mirada nerviosa y temerosa y se fue del lugar.

- Vamos – se levantó Draco, echando la silla para atrás de golpe.

- ¿Ya?- preguntó ella alterada

- Si, o prefieres tomarte un cafecito mientras lo podríamos estar buscando en ese lugar.- la chica reconoció dándole la razón y se levantó rápido y salieron del lugar a paso apresurado. Casi corrieron durante los 10 minutos que les tomo llegar hasta el edificio. Se detuvieron frente a el detallándolo, estaba abandonado y sus puertas parcialmente clausuradas. Buscaron una puerta trasera y al encontrarla Draco miró a Hermione antes de abrirla y ella le asintió nerviosa pegándose a su espalda.

Descubrieron un pasillo sin luz con escombros regados en el piso, lleno de polvo hasta las esquinas y al frente unas escaleras de cemento que subían. Avanzaron sin separarse mucho dándose paso con la poca luz que provenía de la varita de Malfoy, tratando en lo posible de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. El lugar era de tres pisos con dos departamentos nivel, por lo que no tardarían tanto revisando. Intentaron abrir la puerta de los dos primeros departamentos sin éxito al igual que con los dos siguientes; al subir al tercer piso encontraron una puerta entreabierta al frente de ellos y ambos dejaron de caminar, el rubio apagó la luz de su varita y ahora tenían menos visibilidad, Hermione se pegó a el alzando la varita inquieta, Draco la miró confundido ya que ella estaba casi recostándose de su espalda, pero se imaginó que sería por los nervios. Se acercaron a la puerta sin saber si se encontrarían con el y la abrieron pausadamente, había mas claridad que en el resto del edificio ya que había una ventana descubierta.

- No hay nadie- Draco pateo una caja de cartón doblada frustrado. Luego de detallar a su alrededor.

- Pero lo hubo- señalo Hermione un colchón en el piso con una túnica vieja y raída negra al parecer usada como sabana.- Además la ventana no esta tapada como las demás.

- Tal vez uso el lugar para pasar un par de noches.- dijo el rubio con asco mirando todo el lugar una vez más.

- Puede ser, ¿ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó ella moviendo la túnica esperanzada de encontrar algo.- y no sabemos si vio a Lars tampoco, así que si lo buscara o no, no estamos seguros.

- No, no sabemos.- acordó el – Vámonos de aquí, Granger, antes de que vomite.- Ella asintió y salieron del lugar ahora ambos con sus varitas encendidas, más tranquilos pero sintiéndose fracasados. Al salir se sacudieron el polvo de sus ropas y caminaron tratando de lucir normales y no como acabando de dejar un edificio abandonado por la puerta trasera del inmueble. Se sentaron en el primer café que vieron para que Hermione por fin desayunara, pero ahora sin ganas.

- Estabas asustada- se burló Draco. Ella se sonrojó.

- Si.

- Una aurora excepcional, asustada.- insistió él sonriendo

- Si, Malfoy, soy aurora, no un robot que no siente ni padece.

- ¿Qué es un robot?- preguntó el confundido. Ahora ella rió.

- Es un objeto parecido a un humano que los muggles… Mejor olvídalo, Malfoy – callo a ver la cara escéptica del chico.- Tengo derecho a asustarme y tu también estabas un poco nervioso, así que no se de que hablas.

- Pues si, pero no me escondí detrás de ti, Granger.- de nuevo ella se sonrojó y de nuevo el rió.

- Déjame desayunar en paz, Malfoy.- le dijo llevándose un pedazo de croissant dulce a la boca aún ante la mirada juguetona del rubio.- ¿No vas a desayunar?

- Son mas de las once y media, Granger, comí temprano, técnicamente estoy esperando por el almuerzo.- Le respondió con tono fastidiado agarrando el periódico que el mesonero le ofrecía.

- ¿Lees periódico muggle? – le preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

- Soy mago, no inculto, además no voy a observar como comes, Granger, no eres así de divertida. Y deja de preguntar por todo.

- Soy curiosa- le contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Demasiado curiosa, creo que nunca te callas, siquiera.-

- Y tu demasiado antipático, que no habla, siquiera.-

- Granger, lo he sido durante 23 años, vete acostumbrando y termina de comer en vez de intentar hacer una bella amistad entre nosotros.-

- Que insufrible…- fue lo último que dijo ella para contemplarse en su plato, siendo ignorada por Draco. Pasaron unos minutos y el rubio, aburrido se cruzó de brazos y la miró divertido.

- Y… Granger, así que estas con el pobretón, después de tantos años de ser tan obvio se atrevió a decirte que se babeaba por ti…- ella lo miró incrédula alzando una ceja.

- Eres la persona más rara que conozco…

- Gracias, ¿Por qué?- replico sarcástico, aun cruzado de brazos

- Hace cinco minutos no querías hablar, ni crear una "bella amistad" entre nosotros y ahora me preguntas de mi relación con Ron.- le contestó dejando de comer y apoyando los antebrazos en el plato.

- Estoy aburrido Granger, no quiero hacer una biografía de tu_ interesante_ vida.-

- Tampoco te reirás a costa de ella, Malfoy. – se recostó en su silla un poco molesta.- y Ron no se babeaba por mi en el colegio. – Draco se rió a carcajadas burlonas.

- Granger, ¡Por Merlín!, Hogwarts entero veía como el iba detrás de ti babeándose, no se preocupaba ni por disimilarlo, no puedo creer lo ciega que eras. – aun sonría burlón. Hermione se sonrojó y le quito la vista de encima.-

- No es tu problema, Malfoy.- contestó ella sin mirarlo. Naturalmente, no se sentía cómoda hablando de su vida privada con el rubio.

- Entonces, ¿no me vas a contestar?- insistió Draco.

- No

- Después no digas que yo no hablo…- Se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, y Hermione suspiró cansada.

- ¿Qué te interesa saber? Somos novios desde que salimos del colegio…

- ¿Te casarás con el pobretón?- se burló el rubio de nuevo mirando como se enojaba la chica.

- Finalizada nuestra conversación.-

- Amargada -

- Insufrible -

- Amargada -

- Ya lo dijiste -

- Eso no te quita lo amargada- ella rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño

- A ver, Malfoy, ya yo te dije de mi relación, ¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto ella sonriendo de lado, como lo haría el.

- Granger, no tengo tiempo para eso, y los Malfoy no tenemos sentimientos, se lo dejamos a los débiles- ella calló por unos segundos dejando el dinero en la mesa y levantándose al igual que el, caminando en dirección a su hotel. Draco se extraño al ver que esta no le replicó como siempre lo hacía pero no le importó. Al acercarse a la entrada del hotel, pararon justo al frente de la puerta y ella habló de nuevo, cortando el silencio.

- ¿La venganza no es un sentimiento? Malo, pero lo es- el la miro confundido-

- ¿De que rayos hablas, Granger?- Hermione bajó la cabeza, dudando y nerviosa. Sabía que estaba metiéndose en lo que no debía.

- Rainblake mató a tu padre, si te quieres vengar es porque habrás sentido dolor o algo por el estilo.., y de ahí quieres vengarte – a medida que hablaba la cara de Draco se transformaba más y más en rabia, convirtiendo lo gris de sus ojos en hielo y tensándose. El se acercó ella agresivamente cortando todo tipo de distancia entre ellos mirándola fijamente mientras ella se sonrojaba más y más, sintiendo el rostro hirviendo. La agarró por las muñecas afrentándola muy fuerte y ella soltó un gemido de dolor que el ignoró.

- Creí…haberte dicho que ese tema _no_ se hablaba, Granger…- le habló en voz muy suave y en tono peligroso al oído provocándole escalofríos y apretó con mas fuerza.

- Me estas haciendo daño, Malfoy, por favor suéltame- suplicó ella sin mirarlo con una ligera mueca de dolor pintada en su cara

- Jamás vuelvas a mencionarlo, Granger, tengo muy poca paciencia…-

- ¿Todo bien, señorita?- ambos voltearon rápidamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían una escena extraña delante de la puerta del hotel, con todos viendo y un portero se acercó mirando con desconfianza al rubio. Hermione iba a responder cuando Draco se le adelantó, soltándola y amarrándola por la cintura, lo que la sorprendió por completo.

- Si, solo nos estamos despidiendo, ¿verdad, _Hermione?_- que raro sonaba su nombre viniendo de él y mas con ese tono de tan falsa normalidad. Ella abrió la boca sin saber que decir, recibiendo un apretón en su cintura cuando asintió y trató de sonreír lo mas natural posible.

- Si, ¿Por qué?- le preguntó al portero con tono casual que se relajó, pero seguía observando al chico con suspicacia.

- No, por nada, disculpen.- Les hizo un ademán educado con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Draco volvió a mirar a Hermione sonriendo falsamente…

- Tienes suerte, Granger. Nos vemos mañana.- le dio un beso en la mejilla para aparentar dejándola helada. Sacudió la cabeza y vio como inteligentemente el chico se despedía sonriéndole del joven portero para calmar la situación. Vio a Draco alejarse y desaparecer entre la gente no pudiendo creer todo lo que acaba de suceder.

Entro al hotel, más calmada, vio la hora dándose cuenta que apenas eran un poco más de la una y media, pero sintiéndose muy cansada y suspiró, deseando que el siguiente día no llegara nunca.

**...**

**Bonjour!**

**Listo seis.**

**Nada demasiado interesante, solo mas acercamiento entre ellos, muy lento, pero así tiene que ser para no perder la personalidad básica de los personajes!**

**Opinen y dejes reviews :) Muchos muchos muchos reviews! **

**Merci a todas por leer!**

**Bisous. Salut tout le monde.!**

**RachelG19. **

"_Cause I've seen love die, way too many times, when it __deserved to be alive. I've seen you cry, way too many times, when you deserved to be alive"_ Emergency – Paramore


	7. Gregory Rainblake

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es absolutamente de J.K. Rowling.**

**Séptimo Capitulo arriba.! **

**Gracias a todas aquellas que leen la historia y se toman unos segundos para dejar un review, de verdad se los agradezco! Me hace pensar que tal vez el fic no es tan malo como creo jajaja.! Un beso chicas!**

**Aquí las dejo con un nuevo capitulo, me tarde mas de una semana, pero no sabia que escribir, esto de estar en una transición de odio a relación "semi-cordial" (así como me escribiste en tu review Sprite Moony) no es tan fácil de expresar ya que no debe ser ni demasiado rápido ni demasiado lento o incoherente jajaja.**

**Sin más aquí voy…**

**RachelG19.**

**  
**_Capitulo VII: Gregory Rainblake. _

…

_- Tienes suerte, Granger. Nos vemos mañana.- le dio un beso en la mejilla para aparentar dejándola helada. Sacudió la cabeza y vio como inteligentemente el chico se despedía sonriéndole del joven portero para calmar la situación. Vio a Draco alejarse y desaparecer entre la gente no pudiendo creer todo lo que acaba de suceder._

_Entro al hotel, más calmada, vio la hora dándose cuenta que apenas eran un poco más de la una y media, pero sintiéndose muy cansada y suspiró, deseando que el siguiente día no llegara nunca. _

…

Hermione se abrazaba profundamente dormida a la almohada sin querer despertarse, aunque el calor de verano fuera extenuante el aire acondicionado de la habitación la hacía esconderse acurrucada debajo de la cobija solo dejando su pelo castaño enredado a la vista. El día anterior después de la absurda y brusca tarde con Malfoy, se sentía bastante cansada llevándose a refugiarse en su habitación de hotel sin hacer nada más que mirar al techo aburrida hasta que se durmió apenas llegada la noche, sintiendo que había desperdiciado en gran parte el día.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente sin hacer ruido, dejando pasar a Draco Malfoy, con aire divertido por lo que se le acaba de ocurrir, atravesó de puntillas el lugar hasta llegar hasta la cama donde dormía la chica. Estiró los brazos y tomo parte de la cobija lentamente para luego jalarla con fuerza.

- ¡ARRIBA, GRANGER!- gritó Malfoy sin poder aguantar la risa tirando las sabanas al piso, despertando a Hermione de golpe desorientada

- ¡¿QUE PASA?! – se sentó en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos mirando al rubio respirando agitadamente llevándose una mano al pelo desconcertada.

- Es tarde, Granger, son pasadas las once y me cansé de esperarte.- La cara de Hermione cambio de sorpresa a enojo y de enojo a vergüenza notando que sus ropas de dormir eran un short corto y una camisa de tiras casi transparente, se tapó con la almohada y Draco rió aun más notando el nerviosismo de ella.

- ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación? ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Podría estar desnuda! – se levantó de la cama veloz y se enrolló las sabanas alrededor del cuerpo.

- Granger, soy mago.- rodó los ojos aun sonriendo- Y en ese caso, creo que tanto como tu como yo quedaríamos traumados de por vida, no creo ser capaz de recuperarme de algo así. Pero debo admitirlo, Granger, tienes buenas piernas.- Habló en un tono irresistible mirándola burlón a los ojos, que solo hizo que Hermione se sonrojara más de rabia y pena, le dio la espalda caminando lentamente debido a las cobijas.

- Basta- fue lo que le contestó antes de tirar con fuerza la puerta del baño tras ella. Draco se sentó en la cama a esperarla disfrutando la situación, aunque si bien no era mentira que la chica si tenía _buenas piernas _le dio asco el hecho de siquiera pensar que se refería a la "sangre sucia". Ella salió unos veintes minutos después aún sonrojada sin mirar a la cara al rubio.

- Granger, tengo una pregunta.- Hermione se quedó callada organizando la habitación esperando por la pregunta del chico, al ver que el no decía nada se volteó y lo miró obstinada poniéndose las manos en la cintura tal cual como lo haría Molly Weasley antes de regañar a uno de sus hijos.

- ¿Y bien?-

- ¿Duermes desnuda? Me refiero a que me dijiste que podrías haber estado desnuda y me entró curiosidad. – hablo en el tono mas infantil e inocente que pudo mirándola inofensivo. Al ver la expresión crispada y de embarazo de la chica explotó en carcajadas, pero sin su respectivo tono burlón cosa que Hermione advirtió y pensó que tal vez esa era la primera vez (quien sabe si la última) que lo vería riendo de forma natural, sonrió de lado sin que el viera y agarro un zapato deportivo y se lo lanzó al pecho cortándole la risa.

- Vámonos, Malfoy.- dijo ya normal abriendo saliendo de la habitación con el alcanzándole por detrás cerrando la puerta.

- No me contestaste la pregunta- preguntó el de nuevo aún bastante ánimo.

- ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¿Qué desayunaste hoy?- le dijo sin mirarlo justo cuando ya salían del hotel hacia la calle.

- Croissant con…-

- Fue una pegunta retórica.- El siguió sonriendo y anduvieron en silencio hasta dos calles después sentándose en un restaurante para que ella pudiera almorzar.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy, Granger?- preguntó luego de pedir un vaso de agua.

- Antes que nada, deberíamos hablar con Lars, para decirle que el edificio al que fuimos ayer si era donde se estaba escondiendo Rainblake, debe estar muy asustado.

- No creo que el deba enterarse de todo lo que hacemos o no respecto a Rainblake.

- Igual Malfoy, de no ser por el ayer no hubiésemos encontrado nada.

- No encontramos nada, Granger, sino recuerdas, lo que conseguimos fue más y más mugre. Fue un lugar para pasar la noche y ya.

- Iremos, Malfoy- sentenció Hermione sin estar dispuesta a ceder.- No nos tomara mas de media hora.

- Como quieras, Granger- le espetó el obstinado y no dijeron más. Cuando ella terminó de comer se fueron hacia la Rue de l'obscurité, donde estaba el obscuro callejón donde vivía el ex-mortifago. Al llegar a la puerta la encontraron semiabierta y ella tocó tres veces sin conseguir respuesta, miró a Draco que solo lucía fastidiado y entraron. Lo que encontraron los dejó boquiabiertos. Si bien antes el lugar era un desastre, ahora lucía el triple de peor. Nada estaba en su lugar, todo estaba patas arriba destrozado y regado por el piso de toda la tienda.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos alzando las varitas, caminaron hacia la puerta que comunicaba la tienda con el departamento y la encontraron abierta; subieron las escaleras hasta un pequeño cuarto que lucía peor que el caos del piso de abajo.

Lo que vieron no fue mejor. Ivaylo Lars yacía acostado boca arriba en su cama con los abiertos desmesuradamente con expresión de pánico, muerto. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión negando con la cabeza mientras que Draco lucía impasible y muy serio, se acercó al hombre a revisarlo.

- Al juzgar por el caótico estado del lugar, Lars le dio la pelea- le dijo él en voz baja.- Y seguimos como empezamos, sin nada.

- Salgamos de aquí.- Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente.- Le avisare al Ministerio para que se encarguen de él. Salieron al callejón, pero a sus espaldas una voz escalofriante los detuvo.

- Señor, Malfoy.- Draco se paralizó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente viendo a Rainblake salir de una esquina obscura.

- Rainblake- dijo él al parecer calmado, pero Hermione notó el nerviosismo en su voz. El tipo lucía cansado, pero aterrador. Un brillo de malicia le adornaba los negros ojos que observaban a los dos jóvenes mientras acariciaba su vieja varita.

- Que linda compañía tienes, ¿no nos presentas?- dijo el sonriendo de lado dando un paso adelante hacia la chica.

- Ni se te ocurra acércatele, Rainblake.- Draco se puso delante de Hermione apuntándolo con la varita y parecía más enojado de repente.

- Que sensible, Malfoy. Quien lo diría.- Arrastraba las palabras aún burlón, pero ahora también apuntaba al rubio.- Igual te quiero es a ti. Ya me llevé al traidor de Lucius, sigues tú en mi lista, de última estará mi querida Narcisa…-

- _¡CRUCIO!_- gritó Draco, pero el mortifago era tan rápido como él y desvió el hechizo con una simple agitación de la varita

Hermione estaba detrás de Draco, aterrada y con varita en alto. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en si mismos que ella aprovecho el momento para actuar.-

- _¡Desmaius!_- lanzó poniéndose a un lado del rubio, pero su hechizo fue desviado también. Rainblake empezó a reír.

- ¿De verdad creen que dos niños como ustedes van a poder conmigo?

- Si pudimos contra Voldemort, podemos contra ti, no eres ni la mitad de lo que fue tu querido amo.- Hermione lo retó mirándolo desafiante cortando su risa, aunque trataba de no demostrar su miedo.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, niña. _¡Avada Kedavra! _La brillante luz verde invadió el callejón cegándolos momentáneamente, pero Draco jaló a Hermione hacia el salvándola del mortal hechizo. Al segundo que abrieron los ojos ya Rainblake no estaba, ninguno pareció notar que estaban abrazados mientras salían de la conmoción.

- Desapareció- dijo Draco mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba parado un momento antes el mortifago. Se miraron a los ojos y la cercanía los hizo caer en cuenta y se separaron rápidamente, sintiéndose incómodos.

- Si…- fue lo único que atino a decir ella mirando el piso agarrándose la nuca con una mano, nerviosa.

- Ya sabía que lo estábamos siguiendo, de lo contrario no se hubiese encontrado con nosotros y enfrentarnos.

- Malfoy…- lo interrumpió ella.

- ¿Qué?-

- Nada, solo que… Me protegiste y me salvaste después, así que…Bueno…no me lo esperaba.- balbuceaba nerviosa sin mirarlo ruborizándose.- Gracias- dijo al fin y se quedó callada. Draco no supo que decir, definitivamente tampoco se esperaba eso, la había salvado, porque, bueno…No iba a dejar que la mataran, ¿cierto? Después de todo necesitaba su ayuda para encontrar a Rainblake y matarlo. Pero no se convencía a si mismo por completo de que esa fuera la única razón, el problema era, que no _sabía _el porque. Se sintió bastante incomodo, pero no contestó. La verdad no sabia que contestar, un "por nada" no estaba en su vocabulario, no creyó haberlo dicho alguna vez en su vida.

- Larguémonos de aquí.- Caminaron varias calles en silencio, como ya era costumbre en ellos no decirse nada y más aún después de eso. Ambos recordaban lo que pasó y daban miles de vueltas los pensamientos en sus cabezas tratando de entender lo ocurrido y no precisamente se enfocaban en Rainblake. Ni se miraban, prefirieron actuar como si el otro no estuviese allí, y solo Hermione habló cuando se acercaban a su hotel.

- ¿No hablaremos con nadie de la lista hoy? Aún es temprano- le preguntó caminando mas lento.

- No, creo que fue suficiente por hoy.-

- Si, es verdad.- le replicó ella sin saber que decir después.

- Además no creo que sea necesario, sobre su paradero ya lo sabemos, esta aquí, cerca y no se queda en un lugar fijo. No creo que alguien nos diga algo que no sepamos. Y el sabe que estamos detrás de él.-

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?- Era cierto lo que el decía, pero ahora colgaban de un hilo. No tenían prácticamente nada, excepto un encuentro casi mortal con el mortifago.

- Ver a quien busca él, ya se encargó de Lars, es obvio que me quiere a mí como yo a él. Pero si esta aquí en París, seguro busca otro de quien vengarse.

- Malfoy… El mencionó a tu madre. – dijo Hermione nerviosa quitándole la mirada de encima de nuevo.

- No la matará a ella sino me mata a mi primero.- Fue lo único que dijo y ella prefirió no seguir. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo y llegaron a la entrada del hotel.

- Voy a tomar un café, necesito relajarme, si quieres…- Hermione no entendió porque se le ocurrió decirle eso a Malfoy y se sintió estupida.

- No, Granger, nos vemos mañana.- Fue lo último que el dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Ella se sonrojó de vergüenza y camino a la entrada del hotel preguntándose una y otra vez que le pasaba por la cabeza.-

- ¿Todo bien con su novio, mademoiselle? – Volteó confundida y se encontró con el joven portero del día anterior mirándola sonriendo educado-

- ¿Novio?-

- Si, el señor que la acompaña todos los días hasta acá.- ella se quedó paralizada, ¿Qué clase de portero hace esa pregunta?-

- Malfoy no es mi novio.- contestó ella enojada- ¿Qué cosas pregunta?

- Pardon, mademoiselle.- Se disculpo apenado abriendole el portón del hotel. No es de mi incumbencia.

- No, claro que no lo es.- Entró al lobby y lo cruzó directo a los ascensores.- Malfoy no es mi novio, Malfoy no es nada.- Pero eso último se lo dijo a si misma distraída, y entro en el ascensor con las puertas acercándose hasta cerrar por completo.

Draco entró a su departamento serio, debatiendo sus pensamientos entre Rainblake y su acto heroico con Hermione. Obviamente no iba a permitir que la asesinara, esta muy claro que la odia, pero ahora estaban juntos en algo y la necesita en eso por más que ella sea un dolor de cabeza el noventa por cierto del tiempo.

Pero algo no lo dejaba en paz, sabía que había algo más, ¿pero que? Fue un impulso. Primero se altera y se pone delante de ella para protegerla bastante molesto y después la salva y la ¿abraza? No. No. No. Eso era perfectamente normal, ¿cierto? Ella lo hubiese salvado por igual.

Se recostó en su cama, y se relajó. Definitivamente había sido un largo día y solo estaba muy cansado, debía dejarse de pensamientos absurdos que no lo llevaban a ningún lado y concentrarse en que haría ahora con el mortifago.

Se río por lo tonto como estaba actuando y se acomodó agarrando un libro para distraerse para más tarde poder dormir tranquilo.

**...**

**Bonjour!**

**Listo siete.**

**Ok, me van a matar, me tarde mas de lo normal y esta súper corto, pero creo que lo necesario tenía que pasar y no quería forzarlo más. **

**Aquí empiezan las dudas, creo que ya era hora jajaja! Pero claro, obviamente nada confirmado para ellos, solo fue un día un **_**poco**_** diferente.!**

**  
Sin más nada que decirles...**

**Opinen y dejen reviews :) Muchos muchos muchos reviews! **

**Merci a todas por leer!**

**Bisous. Salut tout le monde.!**

**RachelG19. **

"_I though I told you, this world is not for you"_ Reptilia – The Strokes


	8. Pensamientos Confusos

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es absolutamente de J.K. Rowling.**

**Octavo Capitulo arriba.! **

**Ya se, ya se, me tarde un mes en actualizar por varias razones. Me castigaron y me quitaron la laptop jajaja, estuve enferma y recaí dos veces y lo peor, falta de inspiración fatal! Prometo tratar de no tardarme tanto otra vez. **

**Gracias por el apoyo, por sus comentarios y por agregar esta simple historia como de sus favoritas! Un beso enorme!**

**Sin más aquí voy…**

**RachelG19.**

_Capitulo VIII: Pensamientos confusos._

…

_Pero algo no lo dejaba en paz, sabía que había algo más, ¿pero que? Fue un impulso. Primero se altera y se pone delante de ella para protegerla bastante molesto y después la salva y la ¿abraza? No. No. No. Eso era perfectamente normal, ¿cierto? Ella lo hubiese salvado por igual._

_Se recostó en su cama, y se relajó. Definitivamente había sido un largo día y solo estaba muy cansado, debía dejarse de pensamientos absurdos que no lo llevaban a ningún lado y concentrarse en que haría ahora con el mortifago. _

_Se río por lo tonto como estaba actuando y se acomodó agarrando un libro para distraerse para más tarde poder dormir tranquilo._

Draco se levanto más animado que el día anterior, decidido a borrarse esos absurdos pensamientos de su cabeza con respecto a Hermione. Despertó muy temprano apenas pasadas las 7:30am como acostumbraba, pensaba que dormir era una perdida de su "valioso tiempo", aunque en realidad no hacía más que permanecer un rato acostado, arreglarse con calma y desayunar antes de pasar por la chica. No tenía idea de lo que harían, después del encuentro con el asesino habían quedado en el punto de inicio, no podían ir caminando por toda París buscando a un ex-mortifago que estuviera paseando por allí.

Vistió como lo acostumbrado, de negro, siempre haciendo notar la palidez de su piel y el color gris de sus ojos. Se hicieron las 10 y salio de su departamento sin prisa directo al hotel que no le quedaba muy lejos, le vino a la cabeza la imagen del día anterior teniendo a Hermione muy cerca de su rostro abrazándola y como sorprendentemente no le desagrado estar así con _ella._

Detente ahí, Malfoy.

¿Qué se supone por todos los cielos que estaba pensando? Era Granger. ¡G-R-A-N-G-E-R! La sangre sucia sabelotodo. Sacudió su cabeza molesto consigo mismo. Trató de distraerse con cualquier cosa mientras caminaba. Pan. Parisinas. Chocolate. Café. Verano. Narcisa. Venganza. Rainblake y todo le llevaba a esa imagen que cada vez lo enojaba más sin saber exactamente porque.

Se espero en la puerta del hotel siendo observando por el mismo portero curioso de antes.

- ¿Qué?- le espetó Draco con desdén mirándolo de reojo cruzado de brazos.

- Nada, monsieur, ¿espera a la señorita Granger?- le preguntó el joven ignorando el tono del rubio.

- Si – fue lo único que respondió dándole la espalda.

- Su novia no esta Monsieur, ella salió hace una hora, no dijo donde.- la cara de Draco cambio de pedante a sorpresa en el momento que el portero dijo la palabra "novia" ignorando todo lo demás.

- ¡¿Mi que?!- trató de controlarse y no pegarle a la gran cabezota del joven.

- Su novia, mademoiselle Granger.- le replico inocente

- Granger no es mi novia, no es nada, ni siquiera somos amigos- _¡Francés idiota! _Se repetía una y otra vez el rubio en su mente.

- ¿No?, discúlpeme entonces, monsieur- el portero dedico una mirada traviesa al rubio, que no él no noto.

- Solo dígame donde esta y cállese- le escupió antipático aun anonadado por la afirmación del tipo.

- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros abriéndole la puerta a una huésped que paso entre el medio de ambos. Draco no le contestó y se quedo ahí parado esperándola cada vez mas molesto. Luego de 10 minutos, ya dispuesto a irse la vio acercándose con un par de bolsas, al parecer animada caminando sin ningún apuro. El la observó de arriba abajo, su forma de caminar, sus rizos dejándose llevar por el viento y el sencillo vestido de verano que le lucía perfecto. La miraba directo sin darse cuenta que como lo veía el portero con aire suspicaz y divertido. Sin notarlo ya Hermione se encontraba al frente suyo saludándolo.

- Buenos días, Malfoy- le sonrío ella.

- ¿Dónde andabas, Granger?- salió de su estado abstraído recordando lo furico que estaba antes.

- Alguien amaneció de mal humor hoy- bromeo ella acomodando las bolsas en sus manos.

- ¿Dónde andabas? ¿Creíste que te esperaría aquí toda la vida?- lo enojaba mas aún el hecho de que ella estuviera tan animada y simpática mientras que el quería matarla.

- Relájate, Malfoy, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano así que fui a comprar unas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?- Hermione lo miró extrañada, desde cuando a el le importaba que hacía ella.

- Ropa…- le respondió ella viéndolo raro.- Voy a subir esto y bajo, ¿subes?

- No, Granger, no soy tu escolta-

- Pensé que no te gustaba esperar.- se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta del hotel.

- Luce hermosa el día de hoy, mademoiselle- la elogió el portero y Draco se volteo a mirarlo con asco y desprecio, pero sin mencionar palabra.

- Gracias, Jean- le dedico una sonrisa y desapareció de la vista de ambos al entrar. No se tardó mas de 5 minutos y salio tan animada como antes ahora solo cargando una cartera. – Hasta luego, Jean. Au Revoir-

- Hasta luego, mademoiselle-

- Lindo, Granger.- le dijo el rubio cuando empezaron a caminar sin rumbo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella sin entender y mirando distraída la calle.

- Te conseguiste un noviecito francés. Hasta me da lastima Weasley, será pobretón, pero no es portero.- se burló amargo, pero Hermione no se dejó inmutar por el comentario. No sabía porque, pero se despertó feliz ese día.

- ¿Celoso?- Levantó una ceja juguetona y Draco la miro despectivo.

- Ni en un millón de años, además de un pelirrojo pobre y de un portero francés ni Longbottom estaría celoso, cualquiera es mejor que ellos.

- Si, Malfoy, como tu me imagino. Nada mejor que Draco Malfoy.- replicó ella riéndose sarcástica-

- Ríete lo que quieras, Granger, pero no ha nacido la mujer que se resista a mí.

- ¡Eeeeeh! Error, si nació, hace 22 años para ser exactos y soy yo. Nada absolutamente nada de ti me parece que valga la pena o atractivo. Me produces todo lo contrario.- le contradijo ella mirándolo con cara de suficiencia.

- Granger, si quisiera tenerte, podría.- fue lo único que dijo el, muy seguro de si mismo consiguiendo un bufido de la chica como respuesta.

- Ni con amortentia, Malfoy-

- ¿Apostamos?-

- Malfoy. ¿De verdad quieres apostar, conmigo, a que me enamoro de ti?- ella se detuvo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo asombrada por las tonterías del chico.

- Si.-

- No, gracias. No me apetece pasar mi tiempo en París tratando de ser seducida por ti en vez de estar buscando a Rainblake que es lo que tenemos que hacer.

- ¿Ves, Granger? Ni te atreves, pero tienes razón. Además no quiero tener una asquerosa sangre sucia detrás de mí.- Hermione borró la sonrisa de su rostro y hablo en un tono mas sombrío.

- No empieces, Malfoy- no supo porque, pero no continuo, solo que quedó callado haciéndole caso a Hermione caminando a su lado. Cuando ella notó que el no tenía mas ánimos de seguir la discusión, hablo de nuevo.- ¿Adivina que conseguí?- Draco no respondió, la miró y espero respuesta.- Matilda Gibson. Al parecer fue algo así como una novia de Rainblake hace años y esta aquí, en Francia. Quizás todavía tenga un tipo de contacto con él.

Aunque Draco no lo dijo, admiro el paso que había dado la chica, él jamás había escuchado de esa mujer con todo lo que investigó.

- Vayamos a ella, Granger-. Le contestó- ¿Dónde esta? Dijiste Francia, más no París.

- Cierto, ese es el detalle, esta en Reims ciudad cercana a París, exactamente en Champagne, tenemos que tomar el RER-

- ¿Reim_s_?, ¿_Champagne_? Según tengo entendido ahí esta la cuna de los vinos- Draco sonrió y luego sacudió la cabeza y cambio la expresión- ¿Qué es el _TGV_?_-_ Hermione levantó una ceja y asintió cruzándose de brazos y hablo, pero no en mal tono.

- Si claro, a eso vamos Malfoy, a emborracharnos. Y el _TGV _ es un tren de alta velocidad.-

- Propuesta indecente, Granger, ¿alguna vez te has emborrachado?- el humor del rubio mejoraba indudablemente y tenía dibujada una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

- Si, Malfoy, pero concéntrate. No lo se, deberíamos ir a la _Gare _y preguntar cuando sale el próximo tren. ¿Te pareces si vamos ya?-

- Si, ¿Dónde queda?-

- Tomemos un Taxi, sino tendremos que caminar mucho.- Ella se acercó a la calle, estirando el cuello tratando de ver algún taxi pasar por donde estaban ellos, dándole la espalda a Draco que puso una cara de cero convencimiento.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no nos aparecemos?- preguntó el colocándose a su lado, mirando con desconfianza los autos que transitaban al frente de él.

- Porque no, Malfoy, no te vas a morir por montarte en uno.- Luego alzo el brazo rápidamente llamando a un taxi moviendo el dedo captando su atención. El automóvil se detuvo y Hermione abrió la puerta de atrás y Draco aun permanecía de pie reacio a montarse.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?- preguntó ella asomando la cabeza un tanto divertida. Draco la vio irritado y entro de mala gana, cerrando la puerta muy fuerte y muy tenso. La chica se acercó a el y le dijo en voz baja aguantando la risa- ¿Primera vez?- El optó por ignorarla y mirar siempre hacia el frente. – ¿Monsieur, nos podría llevar a la _Gare _donde se tome el _TVG_, por favor?

- Pas Problème- le contesto el conductor sonriéndole. Durante todo el camino, que no fueron mas de 20 min. Ambos permanecieron callados, ella no podía evitar soltar una risita cada vez que el auto frenaba o pasaba muy cerca de otro y Draco parecía aferrarse al asiento. Llegaron a la estación y Malfoy se bajo del taxi apenas este se detuvo dibujando una cara extrañada en el rostro del hombre y haciendo a Hermione rodar los ojos, pago unos cuantos euros y se bajo sin prisa. – Merci, monsieur-

- ¿Entonces el gran Draco Malfoy le teme a un auto? Quien lo diría.- el siguió ignorándola mas irritado que antes, entraron al lugar y se acercaron a una taquilla vacía. Los atendió una joven bastante simpática que no le quitaba la mirada de encima al rubio, sonriéndole de vez en vez, Malfoy le siguió el juego aparentemente olvidando su mal rato pasado en el taxi. – ¿Venimos a comprar los pasajes o a conseguirte novia? – El levantó la ceja pedante y la miró.

- ¿Celosa?-

- Ni que fueras el último hombre del planeta- ahora ella estaba irritada, habló con la joven un poco menos educada de lo que era normalmente y compro un par de tickets para salir a media noche a Reims.- Bueno, esta misma noche salimos, no tenemos mas que llevar un bolso con un par de cambios de ropa, imagino que compraremos otros tickets para regresar mañana mismo en la noche.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo en ese tren?-

- Unos 45 minutos, no creo que pase de eso.-

- Bien, Granger y si no lo has pensado, llegaremos pasada la una de la mañana, ¿Dónde dormiremos?- Hermione se mordió el labio, definitivamente no había pensado en eso, pero respondió rápido.

- Hay miles de hoteles y posadas, buscamos uno sencillo y ya. Sobretodo en _Champagne, _zona altamente turística.

- ¿Compartirás habitación conmigo, Granger?- se acercó a ella seductor y burlón y ella miro cansada.

- Ni obligada. Vámonos, hora de agarrar otro taxi y a comer, ya es pasado el medio día.- Lo jaló del brazo y rió cuando la cara del chico cambio de felicidad a amargura en un segundo. Se repitió la situación del taxi y regresaron cerca del hotel de Hermione con la voz de Draco de fondo con maldiciones repetidas voz baja con respecto a "esos endemoniados inventos muggles".

- Me largo, Granger, nos vemos esta noche a las 11 fuera del hotel.-

- ¿No comerás nada?- preguntó ella un tanto desanimada, pero el no noto el tono y ella se pregunta porque se sintió asi.

- No, después quizás salga. A las 11, Granger- Y se fue, Hermione lo vio desaparecer en la gente como una mancha negra borrosa, un tanto decepcionada, aún sin entender por que le _importaba _que el se hubiese quedando almorzando con ella. Vio los tickets en sus manos y se dio la vuelta sentándose en el primer restaurante que vio, con no tan buen humor como el que había mantenido durante el día. Pidió un plato sencillo y comió lento con la mirada perdida, pensando en el pequeño viaje que harían esa noche.

**...**

**Bonjour!**

**Listo ocho.**

**Acepto todo tipo de quejas, insultos o lo que se le parezca porque estan en su derecho de hacerlo jajajaja. Iba a hacer el capitulo muuuchoo maas laargo, pero preferi dividirlo en dos para no hacerlo apresurado.**

**En este capitulos hay mas dudas, porque de eso se trata, mientras mas te confundes más difícil se te hace aceptarlo jajajaja. **

**Sin más nada que decirles...**

**Opinen y dejen reviews :) Muchos muchos muchos reviews! **

**Merci a todas por leer!**

**Bisous. Salut tout le monde.!**

**RachelG19. **

"_Time means nothing. Say that you will stay"_ Afters Hours – We are scientist.


	9. Buenas copas y no tan buena compañia

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling. **

**Después de casi dos años es que aparezco y decido continuar la historia. Absurdo lo sé, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Bisous.**

**RachelG**

_Capitulo IX: Unas buenas copas de más y una no tan buena compañía._

…

_- No, después quizás salga. A las 11, Granger- Y se fue, Hermione lo vio desaparecer en la gente como una mancha negra borrosa, un tanto decepcionada, aún sin entender porque le __importaba__que el se hubiese quedando almorzando con ella. Vio los tickets en sus manos y se dio la vuelta sentándose en el primer restaurante que vio, con no tan buen humor como el que había mantenido durante el día. Pidió un plato sencillo y comió lento con la mirada perdida, pensando en el pequeño viaje que harían esa noche._

Hermione esperaba con un bolso pequeño de viaje a sus espaldas afuera de la entrada del hotel. Ansiosa sin saber el porqué, miraba por encima de la gente buscando una cabellera más rubia de lo normal. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Draco Malfoy aparecía entre las personas, caminando rápidamente también con un pequeño bolso negro, pero obviamente de unos galeones considerablemente más caro. Se saludaron con movimiento de cabeza y Hermione caminó hasta la acera y levantó su mando llamando la atención del taxi más cercano a ella. Draco miró con disgusto aunque sin decir palabra se montó en el endemoniado invento muggle como le diría el.

El ambiente entre ellos estaba más incomodo de lo normal, ya que desde que se encontraron ninguno había mencionado palabra. Hermione porque no sabía que decir y Draco porque no estaba interesado en decir algo tampoco, ambos miraban por sus ventanillas hacia la calle esperando terminar su recorrido hasta la estación. Minutos después, que les parecía una eternidad, llegaron hasta la _Gare, _miraron sus tickets y ambos caminaron aun en silencio hasta el andén de espera del tren en dirección a Reims. No quedaban más de 15 minutos para la medianoche cuando por fin rompieron el silencio.

No muy habladora hoy, ¿No, Granger?- preguntó Draco sin siquiera molestarse a mirarla y hablaba con notorio aburrimiento

No, y deberías estar feliz, así no molesto tu perfecta insistencia.

Granger, ni que fueras muda estaría feliz, llevamos días encontrándonos y estamos por viajar juntos. No es mi idea de felicidad pasar tanto tiempo contigo.- respondió mirando hacia los rieles.

Digo lo mismo- Contesto ella simplemente sin ánimos de seguirle la discusión al chico. El tampoco continúo.

Hermione no entendía porque tenía tanto mal humor, obviamente la presencia de el ya molestaba, pero no, esta vez sentía que quería ahorcarlo y que no se arrepentiría de ello. O mejor, empujarlo hacia a el tren. Se río de imaginárselo haciendo que el la mirara por primera vez en lo que iba de noche; frunció el ceño y un segundo después volteo la mirada de nuevo hacia los rieles como si tuvieran algo de interesante en ellos. Ella regresó a su mal humor.

Cuando abordaron el _TVG_ tomaron su cabina, se sentaron lo mas separado posible que les permitía el pequeño espacio, Draco completamente recto mirando sus manos y el anillo de Slytherin que descansaba en uno de sus dedos; Hermione se recostó de la pared y cerró los ojos pensando que la manera más rápida de pasar el viaje sería dormir esos 45 minutos.

Luego de un leve traqueteo del tren, Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con Draco ya levantado de su asiento tomando su bolso y mirandola serio, se sacudió la cabeza y se levantó también tomando su pequeño equipaje. Se adelantó a Draco para salir primero y el volvió a hablar.

Roncas cuando duermes, Granger.- dijo divertido mintiéndole para ver su reacción. Ella se ruborizo.

¿Qué? Yo no ronco, Malfoy.- Respondió apenada, no pensó que había dormido de manera tan profunda.

Si, si lo haces. Y créeme, el honor que le haces al león de Gryffindor es bastante grande. Tuve un concierto de ronquidos de tu parte, para entretenimiento de mi viaje.-

Malfoy, basta, yo no ronco, vámonos- apresuró el paso por el pasillo y bajo del tren. Draco más atrás se reía en silencio y la miraba divertido.

Vamos Granger, que mal humor, no te aguantas una broma. Necesita quitarme el aburrimiento con algo, no fue un viaje precisamente interesante.-

El rubor de vergüenza de la cara de Hermione desapareció y lo miro como cuando una mamá ve a su hijo después de que este hace una travesura. "Bueno, Malfoy tiene sentido del humor" pensó, le sonrió levemente y siguió caminando. Le preguntó a un grupo de chicas, que parecían fascinadas por la presencia de Draco, direcciones para llegar a un hotel cerca de la estación que no fuera tan caro. Par de minutos después regreso hasta a él y le dijo que la siguiera.

Que club de fans que te creaste, Malfoy- dijo ella burlona

Estoy acostumbrado, Granger, como te dije antes, no hay nadie que se me resista.

Como te dije antes, si lo hay, y soy yo. No hay nada de ti que me atraiga en lo más mínimo.

Si yo quisiera, te haría enamorarte de mí en menos de que lo que agarro una Snitch.

Já! Tardarías muchísimo, ya que Harry las agarra todas antes que tú.

Por Merlín Granger, que admiración hacia Potter ¿no me digas que engañas al pobretón con el cara rajada?

Jamás. Pero consideraría hacerlo si eso me evita juntarme con un hurón.- Hermione sonrió recordando eso que había pasado ya años atrás.

Tarde Granger, hace días que te juntas con este espectacular hurón.- Ella se rió suavemente y el esbozo una pequeñita sonrisa que Hermione pudo notar. Después de todo, aunque entre insultos, eran capaz de llevarse casi respetuosamente.

Luego de caminar tres cuadras, encontraron una calle llena de pequeños hoteles y posadas. Entraron al primero que coincidieron, o que ella forzó a coincidir ya que el estaba dispuesto a pagar un hotel cinco estrellas, cada uno pidió una habitación a lo que Draco comentó: "¿Seguro no quieres pasar la noche conmigo, Granger? Sería un sueño para ti y todos los sangre sucia existentes." Ella lo golpeo en el brazo disimuladamente en vez de replicarle porque el recepcionista del lobby lo miraba con cara extrañada al escuchar las palabras "sangre sucia".

Bueno, Malfoy, me voy a dormir, son casi las dos de la madrugada y maña…- Él la interrumpió mirándola como si fuera alguna clase de loca y le espetó

Estamos en Reims, _Champagne, _donde podemos encontrar los vinos mas exquisitos del mundo ¿y tu te quieres ir a dormir? Granger, por Merlín, ¡eres tan aburrida como una vieja squib!

¿Dónde podemos? Malfoy, ¿te das cuenta de que me acabas de hacer una invitación indirecta a salir contigo?- Draco abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de la actitud que acababa de tomar. "¿Qué me pasa? Diciéndole a la sangre sucia que salga en vez de que se vaya dormir y así tengo tiempo para estar solo y su estúpida voz no me moleste. Debo estar enloqueciendo". Trató de disimular su reacción y continuó.

Ni en tus sueños Granger, no te confundas, hable de manera general. Tú te puedes ir por tu lado y yo por el mío. Haz lo que te de la gana- Con esto se volteó y camino hacia la salida del hotel dejando a Hermione plantada detrás de él, que sin decir nada lo comenzó a seguir. Una cuadra después ella seguía en silencio detrás de Malfoy hasta que el chico paro en seco y se dio vuelta a mirarla claramente fastidiado. – Granger, deja de seguirme-

Estoy aceptando tu invitación a probar los vinos mas exquisitos del mundo- se burló caminando para alcanzarlo.

¡No fue una invitación!- gritó exasperado apretando los puños y ella sin inmutarse le contestó queriendo irritarlo más.

Para mi sonó como una invitación Malfoy, y quiero conocer el lugar, además estoy cansada de que me llames aburrida.-

No lo fue Granger, deja de repetirlo. Y si quieres conocer el lugar, hazlo, sin necesidad de que te tenga como una sombra siguiéndome a donde sea que vaya.

Relájate Malfoy, si iré a donde vayas – la miró crispado y ella se rió- Pero no estaré contigo en toda la noche pegada arruinándome la…

No continuó hablando porque Draco había acelerado el paso hasta la otra calle donde había una gran plaza y miles de personas y estantes con toldos con millones de botellas. Hermione se imagino que era una cata de vinos, pero jamás había visto una, alcanzó a Malfoy que ya estaba por tomar su primera copa.

Esto Granger, es un placer de la vida.- expresó levantando la copa hacia ella y luego tomó.

Jamás había estado en una cata de vinos antes- Una vez más él la miro pero esta vez sinceramente sorprendido, como si ella fuera alguna clase de extraterrestre.

Granger, aparte de aburrida, no eres tan culta como te das a parecer.

No tomo Malfoy, no me gusta.- contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Aburrida- replicó el y tomo el primer sorbo de su copa. Un segundo después Hermione lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, murmuró algo que el no le entendió y luego la vio como agarraba una copa de un estante y se la tomaba de golpe. Draco y las personas alrededores la miraban con la boca abierta mientras ella tosía y transformaba su cara a una expresión de asco; se recompuso y le dijo a Malfoy recuperando el aire.

No-soy-aburrida-

Granger, lo que acabas de hacer no solo no me hace dejar de pensar que si eres una aburrida, si no de lo bestia poca clase que eres. Ni Crabbe o Goyle hicieron algo así. Primero, no se toma una copa completa, se trata de sutilidad. Hasta el corcho de un vino lo analizas antes de probarlo. Por ejemplo, que este ligeramente húmedo por el vino significa que ha estado deposita correctamente inclinado, su flexibilidad, su suave aroma; si tiene un olor muy fuerte, ya sabes que el vino ha sido contaminado. Ahí lo pruebas, solo un poco, y si no te resulta agradable lo escupes, pero delicadamente Granger. Y obviamente, jamás podrías tomar un vino donde veas que ya el corcho viene estropeado.- Dejó de hablar y Hermione tomó otra copa, pero esta vez tomo un pequeño sorbo.

Sabe un poco dulce, pero fuerte.- dijo tomando otro sorbo.

Si Granger, para catar vino lo haces por sus distintas características; apariencia, aromas, sensación que te produce en la boca, como este, dulce.

Continua- contestó tomando otra copa. Él complacido, siguió dándole su monologó. Al parecer disfrutaba tener toda la atención de Hermione a cada palabra y movimiento que decía, por primera vez, ella no era la sabelotodo.

Como te decía, por el color, el brillo, o aromas como frutales, tostados, florales o si son mas ácidos o dulces. Poco a poco vas acostumbrando el paladar a apreciar cada uno, a decidir cuáles son tus favoritos, o cuales jamás tomaras de nuevo. Y por supuesto, saber reconocerlos apenas los veas. Hasta al servirlo tiene que comprobar si están limpios. –

Es todo un arte.- se rió ella luego de su sexta copa. Mirando a su alrededor, al parecer ya incapaz de mantener la mirada fija.

Lo es Granger – replicó serio. Olió un vino y puso cara de desagrado y se acercó a Hermione diciéndole cerca del oído- Por ejemplo, este no lo tomes, tiene olor a azufre; si lo sirviera en una copa ahora mismo se vería lo "sucio" que esta.- Se separó de ella y continuó- Los mejores vinos siempre son aromáticos y complejos. La mejor manera de catar es con el olfato, es lo más importante y decisivo.

Pero ya Hermione no lo escuchaba, estaba dos stands más adelante con una copa en cada mano, él sacudió la cabeza y fue a buscarla. Ella dejó las copas en una mesa, tomó de otra, se rió sola para luego darse vuelta y cruzar la calle rápidamente olvidándose de que alguna vez estuvo con Draco. El tuvo que esperar que pasaran un par de autos para poder cruzar mientras trataba de no perderla de vista -"Endemoniada Granger"- pensó cuando ya tenía casi que trotar para seguirla, y estando al punto de alcanzarla la vio entra a un bar y ahí corrió.

-¡GRANGER!- intentó entrar pero los guardias en un francés muy rápido lo detuvieron en la puerta. Indignado por el trato que le dieron se encolerizó y empezó a hablar en francés explicándole lo que pasaba no sin antes pensar con mucho odio en el uso de cualquier maldición imperdonable_. _Minutos después sin lograr convencerlos, apretó su varita dentro de su bolsillo y aplicó en silencio _Confundus _a ambos y sin haber pasado 10 segundos ya Draco estaba dentro del oscuro y muy escandaloso bar buscando entre la gente no sin ser encarada por cualquier cantidad de borrachas desesperadas. No sabía si estaba preocupado, enojado, o ambas por perder y no poder encontrar a Hermione, o enojado por estar rodeado de muggles en un lugar que no era de su agrado. Decidió, no muy alegre, que era una mezcla de las tres aunque no quisiera admitir jamás (y no lo haría) que también estaba bastante preocupado. Se sentó en el bar sin saber que pedir porque sabía que decir algo como cerveza de mantequilla solo ocasionaría que lo miraran como si estuviese loco así que solo espero mirando tratando de escuchar sus propios pensamientos ignorando la música en tal alto volumen y buscando entre las personas bailando si la "ebria sangre sucia" aparecía por allí; y como un deseo cumplido, la vio sola con un vaso de vaya a saber Merlín que, bailando y sonriente. Se levantó de golpe yendo directo hacia ella cuando un tipo que estuvo a punto de intentar agarrarle la mano a Hermione se arrepintió cuando notó que Draco lo miro con el más profundo odio y frío desprecio que cualquier otra persona podría demostrar. Murmuró algo que el Slytherin entendió como "_Pardon moi_" y desapareció de la vista de ambos.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó ella feliz – Te desapareciste, ¿Dónde estabas?- Draco ahora no sabía si reírse por verla en ese estado o de ahorcarla de exasperación.

- Granger, nos vamos- gritó para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música.

- No, es temprano, Malfoy. ¡No seas aburrido! Además mira, ¡Soy divertida!- dijo y dio una vuelta rápida que la hizo tambalearse.

- No, Granger, estas ebria que es diferente- contestó tomándola del brazo para arrastrarla con él.

- Malfoy, te dije que no me voy, si tú te quieres ir, haz lo que quieras. Hace mucho que no salía y la pasaba bien.- Cruzó los brazos como niña caprichosa y Draco, muy en contra de su voluntad, cedió, no muy bien sabiendo porque. Normalmente la dejaría y se iría o mejor dicho, normalmente ni siquiera hablaría con ella o se acordara de su existencia, pero ya desde hace días eso había cambiado para ambos.

- ¿Qué tienes en ese vaso?- le preguntó viéndola tomar un largo sorbo.

- Whisky con soda – Aunque no sabía que era para no seguir preguntando, se llevó a Hermione hasta la barra y pidió eso fuese lo que fuese, porque de todas formas, se llama parecido al Whisky de Fuego. Pidió tres, dos para él y uno para ella, si tenía que pasar ese mal rato en el bar, no lo pasaría completamente sobrio. Así que agarro el primero, miró a Hermione que aún bailaba sola a su lado y se tomó el vaso completo como una señal de que empezaba la noche…

Lo que se empezó con dos vasos, se sumaron uno tras otro hasta llegar a su séptimo. Lo que antes lo enojaba ahora lo hacía reir, las luces y los rostros excepto por el de Hermione le lucían borrosos y ya la música no la sentía como un estruendoso escándalo, si no que su cabeza iba acorde con el ritmo. Ella estaba mucho peor que él y perdía el equilibrio levemente pero muy seguido, pero con Draco sin distraerse para estar preparado para sostenerla. Una imagen que ambos jamás se habrían imaginado cinco horas antes ahora ocurría como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Cada cierto tiempo daban una vuelta bailando o se reían y hasta se tomaban del brazo para gritar ¡Salud! Draco por momentos sentía debía darse media vuelta e irse, pero sinceramente, como había dicho Hermione antes, hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía y mucho menos que se reía de verdad y para su sorpresa era precisamente con ella con quien estaba teniendo una buena noche. El ritmo de la música fue disminuyendo hasta pasar canciones más suaves y el solo se quedo parado como columna mirando a Hermione intentando seguir el ritmo haciéndolo reírse de ella sin intenciones de burlarse, pero a la vez verla tan sencillamente hermosa a su manera de ser. Ella pareció no aguantar más el cansancio y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho pidiéndose ir.

Ya tuviste suficiente, ¿No, Granger?- dijo el sin reacción cuando ella se apoyo en el. ¿Qué se esperaba? ¿Qué la abrazara? Imposible. Intento separarla y ella levanto la mirada cruzándose con la de él. Una vez más el no se movió y la miraba también, sin expresión. Pero sus ojos grises tenían personalidad propia y la frialdad en ellos hizo que Hermione se separara de él, bajara la mirada y dejara de sonreír, sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar dejándolo a él atrás. El corrió la alcanzó y se le colocó adelante haciéndola detener de golpe y mirarlo de nuevo, pero ya no había rastro de la alegría que habían tenido toda la noche. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Hermione esperaba que el dijera algo y el sin saber que decir y porque se había puesto en esa posición. Ella se acercó un paso hacía Draco y el aún permanecía como estatua mirándola inexpresivo. Abrió la boca y lo único que pudo decir fue. – Hora de irnos- Hermione abrió los ojos como de leve impresión y decepción, pero no retrocedió. Draco se le acercó como si fuera a besarla y sus caras solo quedaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Hermione dejó escapar aire de golpe como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración y se sentía muy nerviosa. Sin saber acortó aun más la distancia quedando pegada a él, ambos respiraban agitados, pero antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar, Draco dio dos pasos largos hacia atrás, dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

Lo último que vio de él fue el rastro de su cabello platinado desapareciendo por la puerta dejándola a ella sola, plantada como árbol sin saber que hacer a continuación y muy confundida. ¿Qué se supone que fue todo eso?

…

**Bonjour!**

**Después de tanto tiempo me fue difícil continuar y adaptarme a mi propia historia pero aquí esta.**

**Disfruten!**

**Bisous.**

**RachelG**

"_If I kiss you where it sores, will you feel better? Will you feel anything at all?" _Better – Regina Spektor


	10. Si no me acuerdo, no paso

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rowling.

Comentarios al final del capítulo.

_Capitulo X: Si no me acuerdo, no paso._

…

_Lo último que vio de él fue el rastro de su cabello platinado desapareciendo por la puerta dejándola a ella sola, plantada como árbol sin saber que hacer a continuación y muy confundida. ¿Qué se supone que fue todo eso?_

¿Pero qué rayos paso?

Hermione despertó con millones de imágenes borrosas de la noche anterior pasando una tras otra por su mente como fotografías que no parecían tener ningún sentido. La poca luz que entraba en su habitación por la pequeña ventana a unos pocos metros de la cama, la hacía sentir como si estuviese siendo encandilada por un hechizo iluminador. Se tapo los ojos con su antebrazo intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y preguntándose a sí misma porque se sentía pisoteada por un elefante.

Poco a poco se fue levantando hasta lograr sentarse y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos lamentándose una y otra vez la maravillosa idea de incursionar en la cata de vinos y en la vida nocturna. "_Debería repetirlo todas las noches_" pensó agriamente un segundo antes de salir corriendo de la cama hasta el inodoro para vomitar lo que sea que estuviera en su estomago. Se cepillo los dientes una y otra vez hasta que la desagradable sensación desapareciera hasta que escucho golpes en la puerta -que dolorosamente sintió retumbar en su cabeza-

¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto secándose los labios con la toalla y saliendo del baño.

El rey de España, Granger, quien más puede ser. Llevo _horas _esperándote.

Ugh, Malfoy. Espera un minuto que ya salgo.

Estupido Malfoy.

Espera… ¿Malfoy? De repente la noche de ayer regreso a su mente (no tan nítidamente) como un mazazo de trol. Un bar, música, whisky con soda, ella y Malfoy bailando. _Bailando_. Y risas... ¿Por qué en la vida ella habría de reírse con Malfoy? Una cosa era reírse _de _Malfoy, pero no _con _él. Sin embargo la peor imagen se postró en su cabeza. Ella recostada de su pecho, luego caminando alejándose de él, después estando muy, muy cerca el uno del otro y por ultimo ella sola viéndolo irse sin decir una palabra. También parecía recordar lo decepcionada y triste que se sentía. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado ayer, que ella tendría que sentirse mal porque él se fuera? El hecho de que Malfoy se alejara de ella es lo mejor que le podía pasar. Sacudió la cabeza intentando ignorar ese pequeñito vacio que sentía en el estomago y optó por asumir que era gracias al hambre que tenia. Tomo unos lentes de sol para cubrir sus descomunales ojeras y abrió la puerta bastante malhumorada encontrándose con Malfoy frente a frente.

Que nochecita Granger, eh, debo decirlo- Se rió Draco dándose vuelta para ir a llamar al ascensor. Hermione se tensó no sabiendo que contestar y lo siguió.

¿Por qué?, ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Qué paso?- Draco levantó una ceja luciendo entre extrañado y divertido.

Estabas ebria, Granger, que mayor acontecimiento que eso.- Hermione rodó los ojos intentando parecer molesta y suspiro suavemente aliviada. Entonces al parecer nada extraño paso y ella solo estaba confundiendo esos medios recuerdo que estaban en su mente, pero lo que no entendía era esa sensación de vacío bien alojada en su estomago que aun así después de desayunar no desaparecía. Malfoy lucía normal en todo momento, fastidioso y altanero como siempre, si él había tomado algo no había rastro de que se hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo el alcohol.

Creo que estamos a un par de cuadras de la casa de Matilda Gibson. Sígueme- Le dijo Hermione a Draco apurando el caso y escucho algo como "Yo no te sigo a ningún lado Granger" detrás de ella pero lo ignoro. Distrajo su mente de cualquier pensamiento respecto a la noche anterior y recorrió esas dos cuadras sintiendo una mezcla entre miedo, expectativa y emoción. No tenía la menor idea de lo que se encontrarían, ni de cómo sería esa señora. Estaban en una zona muy bonita, ninguna edificación tenía más de tres pisos, todos los balcones adornados con flores y plantas, el piso era de ladrillos de piedra muy estilo antiguo y los colores de tierra cálidos predominaban. Un par de pequeñas tiendas de comestibles en una que otra esquina, más bicicletas que autos, un ambiente bastante silencioso y limpio. Nada posiblemente relacionable ni remotamente a un mortífago, Un pequeño rayo de desilusión la invadió, tal vez es una dirección vieja o falsa que fue registrada en el Ministerio para ser distraído, creyó. "¿Estás segura que es por aquí, Granger?".- Ella no respondió, por lo visto Draco estaba pensando exactamente igual. Tal vez habían viajado hasta ahí por nada. Se detuvieron ante la puerta de un edificio, nada lujoso, pero de aspecto modesto y acogedor. Dos pisos y cuatro apartamentos. Hermione releyó el papel, levanto la vista y apretó el dos B y esperaron unos segundos. Draco la miro impaciente, y esta vez fue él el que toco el timbre.

Nada.

Cero Respuesta.

Bien hecho Granger, si querías venir hasta Reims simplemente para emborracharte, era tan fácil como pedirlo, pero no hagas perder mi tiempo de esta forma.- le espetó Draco impaciente observándola airado.

Haznos un favor a ambos Malfoy, y cállate. No eres el único que perdió el tiempo.- Hermione en vez de alejarse dio un paso hacia a él enojada, agitando el papel y amputándolo hacia la puerta del edificio.

Aclaremos que si, ya que tú no eres la que tiene que soportar pasar todos los días de su vida con una sangre sucia- Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, ambos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz de mujer desconocida a sus espaldas.

Si algún muggle los escuchara decir esa expresión, estoy segura que los miraría como si estuvieran locos. Además, permítame decir, que no es algo muy lindo ni maduro de decir señor…- Malfoy. Soy Draco Malfoy- respondió Draco contrariado. –Ah, un Malfoy.- Miro a Hermione como buscando una respuesta y ella solo sonreía divertida.

Era una mujer de rostro simpático, ojos marrones, cabellos rojizos y muchos rulos los miraba sonriente. Al igual que el lugar donde estaban, ella no tenía el aspecto ser la ex novia de un mortifago sino más bien una madre cariñosa, o algo así, pensó Hermione. Al parecer venia de hacer las compras, cargaba con varias bolsas, paso entre medio de ellos y abrió la puerta.

¿Es usted la señora Gibson? Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, queríamos tomar unos minutos de su tiempo, si no es mucha molestia- Matilda sonrió y los dejo pasar al hall. Era pequeño con una lámpara de araña en el techo, pisos de madera, un par de plantas en dos esquinas, un espejo grande ovalado con marcos dorados y ningún ascensor, las escaleras estaban al lado derecho.

Ahora soy la señora Cecereu. Subamos, los invito a tomar el té.- Ambos agradecieron y subieron las escaleras hasta el departamento, ninguno de los tres hablo hasta que estuvieron sentados en lo que Hermione pensó era el sillón más cómodo del mundo y comenzaron a tomar el té. Draco miro a su alrededor, un amplio departamento cálido y hogareño, bien ordenado excepto por un par de juguetes regados en el piso que lo llevo a la conclusión de que Matilda era toda una señora de familia y que iban a perder su tiempo preguntándole por un mortifago asesino que seguramente no tenía relación alguna con ella.

Mademoiselle Cecereu, no queríamos molestarla, vengo de parte del Ministerio de Magia de Londres, tal vez lo que le pregunte la incomode un poco, pero necesitamos su ayuda en lo posible.- Comenzó a hablar Hermione, respetuosamente pero visiblemente nerviosa. Draco la observó aburrido.

Si, si. Imagino que es por Gregory Rainblake- suspiró y miro hacia un lado ahora un poco mas seria - Me entere hace unos cuantos años en lo que estaba metido. Cuando estábamos juntos no era un mal chico. Tal vez un par de pensamientos equivocados y cerrados con respecto a los magos hijos muggles –miró a Draco ligeramente ceñuda y continuo- pero no más de eso. Jamás pensé que se convertiría en un seguidor de ese… tipo.- Todos tomaron un sorbo de té.- Éramos jóvenes y nuestra separación no fue nada más que por inmadurez y peleas sobre que quería hacer cada uno con sus vidas. Yo definitivamente no quería permanecer en Londres y él se encontraba muy cómodo allá.-

Entiendo. Nosotros queríamos saber si hay algo que sepa de él, si alguna vez lo volvió a ver, o algo que nos guié hasta Rainblake. Sabemos que está ahora en Francia. Y agradeceriamos mucho su ayuda- Hermione no le dio información, ni respecto a su encuentro con él, ni nada más.

¡Oh, no! Hace mucho no se de él. Yo me vine a Francia unos meses después de separarnos, nos enviamos un par de cartas preguntándonos sobre nuestras vidas, pero con el paso del tiempo escribíamos menos hasta que ninguno escribió más. En sus cartas nunca me hablo de nada extraño, me decía que estaba bien, contento. No fue hasta unos años después que me entere de sus andanzas. Le escribí una carta por supuesto, pero tampoco sabía a dónde enviarla, así que a los días mi lechuza regreso sin éxito alguno. – Se rió un poco con un toque de amargura- ¿Así que está en Francia? Siempre me dijo que no le gustaba aquí. Que era demasiado "pintoresco". Siempre odio _Champ-de-Mars_ donde está la torre Eiffel. "Muy verde" solía decir. Si esta aquí, es porque todos aquellos que lo conocíamos, o creíamos conocer, saben que él no le gusta este país, así que habrá pensado que no lo encontrarían.- Un aire de preocupación apareció en su rostro, se acerco un poco a los chicos y hablo en un tono más bajo y pregunto lentamente.- ¿Ha matado muchas personas?- Se echo hacia atrás otra vez, frotándose las manos nerviosa.

Si…- respondió Hermione sin más detalles.- Perdón por haberla molestado, ya nos retiramos, gracias por el té y su invitación. Su casa es hermosa.- sonrió.

¿Sabes, muchacho? Malfoy, ese apellido es muy bien reconocido. No es mi intención ser irrespetuosa, pero tu familia _tampoco_ tiene mucho respeto por los magos hijos de muggles, ¿no?- Matilda levantó una ceja juzgándolo, Draco no respondió nada y su rostro permaneció impasible. Ella se volvió hasta Hermione, sonrió y le tendió la mano a modo saludo.- Por favor, no fue ninguna molestia. Lamento no poder ayudarles mucho mas, tengan cuidado sea lo que sea que están haciendo, Gregory no es esa persona que yo creía conocer bien.- Los acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió una vez más. Con mas amabilidad hacia ella que hacia él notablemente.

No mencionaron palabra haber salido del edificio. Draco parecía bastante molesto por el comentario de Matilda y Hermione lo sabía, solo que no tenía ganas de escucharlo hablar. Tacho el nombre de la señora de la lista, desilusionada, por no tener nada nuevo. Se sentía estancada, prácticamente estaba en Francia vacacionando teniendo a Malfoy como ingrata compañía. Hace días que no le escribía a Ron, sinceramente porque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo y ahora no tenía un rumbo que seguir, sumando que todas los reportes que enviaba hacia el Ministerio de Magia incluían un "espero tener más información la próxima vez" y al menos que mágicamente se lo encontraran de nuevo no había señales de encontrarse con Rainblake en ningún momento próximo. Lo que si era cierto era que seguramente su estadía en Francia era porque pensaba que no lo iban a encontrar, aun así eso no era ninguna pista verdadera.

Malfoy , tengo una idea- hablo de repente rompiendo el silencio.

No mas alcohol para ti, Granger-

Ah, muy gracioso.- Se acomodo un mechón de pelo y siguió.- Si Matilda dice que el odia _Champ-de-Mars_ tal vez donde sea que este debe ser cerca de ahí. ¿No crees?-

Ingenioso, solo que eso es un parque gigante, pero bueno, supongo que eso reduce nuestras posibilidades a unos miles de metros a la redonda de la torre Eiffel.- Rodó los ojos sin mirarla- Sin embargo es lo que tenemos, así que supongo que nos queda enfocarnos en buscar ahí.- Hermione asintió, pero no respondió. Esa pista increíblemente inexacta era todo lo que tenían por ahora.

Caminaron un rato mas en dirección al hotel y miró a Draco, ceñudo y soberbio, como lo odiaba, seguía siendo un niño mimado e insoportable solo que con unos años de mas. Soltó un bufido casi sin darse cuenta, pero el igual no la miró; la verdad que no sabía porque su presencia la irritaba tanto, se cruzo de brazos, siguiendo andando y poco a poco sus pensamientos regresaron a la noche anterior. Recordaba sentirse muy feliz bailando animada en su ebriedad y con el acompañándola, luego recordaba estar recostada de su pecho por unos instantes, después saltaba a una imagen de ambos mirándose siguiendo por el silencio incomodo y por último el dejándola sola.

Malfoy – habló, él ni volteo. – ¡Malfoy!-

Granger, si no te contesto es porque te estoy ignorando, si te estoy ignorando es porque no quiero hablarte- Ella agito suavemente la cabeza y no le contestó. Draco por fin la miro y suspiro obstinado- A ver, Granger, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Nada- le replico irritada

Entonces asumiré que de repente sentiste la necesidad de repetir mi nombre. Me halagas.- se río y dejo de mirarla.

¿Qué paso ayer?- pregunto finalmente dejándose ganar por la duda

¿Qué paso ayer de que? – le respondió aburrido. Hermione se tomo su tiempo para contestar y esto calmo a Draco. Nunca pensó que le sacaría el tema, ni siquiera pensó que se acordaría de la noche anterior de todo lo que había tomado. Intento permanecer tranquilo aunque cosquillas de nervios aparecieran en su estomago. _No seas estúpido, Malfoy. No paso absolutamente nada. _Y eso… era técnicamente verdad, si se ignoraba el hecho de que por una milésima de segundo pensó que iba a besarla antes de recobrar la cordura y salir volando de ese lugar. O si también se pasaba por alto el detalle de que por otro pequeño segundo pensó que era hermosa, o que bailaron juntos, o que brindaron, o que la cuidaba para que no se cayera cada vez que perdía el equilibrio… _Basta_.

Nada. Solo que… Debe ser por todo lo que tome, pero por un momento recuerdo que incluso… bailábamos juntos…- dijo esto en un tono de voz tan bajo que fue _casi _imperceptible para Draco - y luego simplemente te fuiste. Yo ni siquiera sé como regrese al hotel.

¿Bailabamos juntos? ¿Granger cuanto whisky tomaste? Lo único que se, es que te fui a buscar a ese lugar, no querías irte así que muy amablemente de mi parte decidí tomar un par de tragos mientras esperaba a que quisieras irte, pero te tardaste mucho, así que me fui. Y eso fue todo – "_Si no me acuerdo, no paso" _pensó intentando zafar de la situación.- ¿Qué crees que paso? ¿Que tuvimos una noche divertida, de repente me gustaste y estuve a punto de darte un beso y luego me arrepentí?- _Error. _Demasiada información.

Yo no dije nunca nada de un beso, Malfoy.- Ella lo miro fijamente y Draco se exalto más de lo debido. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban justo afuera del hotel.- ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? – Que demonios se supone que le estaba preguntando, se sentía estúpida y solo quería desaparecer.

¿Granger, acaso estas enferma? No hay razones en esta vida para que yo alguna vez pueda besar a una sangre sucia como tú. Ayer estabas borracha, eras un desastre y yo estoy aquí atrapado contigo en una búsqueda completamente inútil.- Ninguno entendió porque el reacciono de esa manera y al segundo se encontró con que los ojos de Hermione brillaban más de lo normal y vio salir una lagrima que ella rápidamente limpio de su cara dándose media vuelta y entrando al hotel corriendo al hotel. Por un segundo Draco tuvo la necesidad de pararla y decirle algo, no sabía qué, pero intentar arreglarlo. Se quedo parado un buen rato con las manos en los bolsillos sin saber muy bien qué hacer y detestándose a sí mismo. Se supone que no debería importarle y esa era una de las razones por la cual se detestaba en ese momento. ¿Le importaba o no? Y si no le importaba, alguna palabra tenia que haber para expresar lo que sea que haya sentido cuando la vio llorar, _por su culpa_.

Automáticamente se echo andar, sin razonar mucho lo que iba a hacer a continuación, entro a toda velocidad al hotel, corrió por las escaleras impaciente para no esperar el ascensor y fue directo hasta la habitación de Hermione. Se detuvo unos segundos en su puerta dudoso sobre si tocar o no, suspiro y casi inconscientemente levanto el puño y dio tres suaves golpes. Espero. Toco de nuevo y luego escucho movimiento dentro de la habitación, unos segundos después le abrió la puerta. Recibió una puntada en el estomago cuando vio su cara de enojo, empapada y con los ojos rojos. Ella abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la cerro confundida cuando el acorto la distancia sin dejar de mirarla. Intento dar un paso atrás y Draco la tomo de los hombros suaves pero firmemente.

Malfoy, dejame en paz, ¿Qué se supone que estas…? –

Lo que sucedió después de eso fue desconcertante para ambos. Draco la besó, o al menos al principio solo presiono sus labios contra los de ella un poco estupefacto por lo que acababa de hacer, y luego suavemente comenzó a besarla relajándose y liberando la presión en sus hombros. Hermione permaneció rígida debatiéndose entre empujarlo, pegarle o salir corriendo hasta que sin creerlo su opción final fue llevar sus manos hasta el cuello de él y acompañarlo en el beso. Poco a poco sintió como ese vacío y decepcion inexplicable que había sentido en la mañana –y el odio reciente- desaparecían dejando rastro solo emoción y nerviosismo. Se acerco un poco más a él pegándose por completo y Draco pasó de tomarla por los hombros a abrazarla por la cintura palpándola como si lo que estaba pasando y ella no era verdad. Era un beso suave y tibio que se intensificaba alejando la incertidumbre y se sentía correcto.

A los minutos como si se hubiesen olvidado de respirar y se separaron sin abrir los ojos. Segundos después ambos se miraron sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, luego el rostro de Draco se endureció, agito la cabeza y se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

Hermione se quedo en la puerta hasta que el desapareció de su vista, respirando agitadamente no sabiendo con certeza como debía actuar o sentirse en ese momento. Entro a su habitación cerró la puerta y recostó su espalda de ella y al mismo tiempo Draco hacia lo mismo en su habitación alterado.

Luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, una sonrisa apareció en la cara de ambos.

…

**Listo, capitulo 10, después de tres años de empezar el fic y uno desde la última actualización.**

**Como siempre corto, mi imaginación es corta. Pero si planeo terminarlo, creo que ahora si estoy en la capacidad de hacerlo.**

**Tuve que releerlo más de una vez para no olvidarme de nada que haya escrito antes jaja.**

**Espero sus comentarios. Entiendo que ya mi manera de escribir y pensar no es la misma que hace tres años, pero no quiero dejar la historia inconclusa.**

**Ojala les guste!**

**RachelG.**

"_I need you heart beating next to my heart. In love I am"_ Do you love me still? – The Kooks.


End file.
